Hinata the new Ten tails
by whiteshadow11
Summary: HInata has sacrificed herself to save her village but she came back different... she isn't a vessel but the demon herself. Everything has changed after the war and because of it she has to hide what she is or they're going to hunt her down and kill her. Will she let her demon urges take over? Will everybody find out what she is? Don't own characters! not a Naruxhina story sorry!
1. Chapter 1

Even with my white byakugan I found it hard to see five feet around me with dust and ash sitting heavy with in the village. I turned my eyes on to see almost half the village destroyed and bodies littering the streets. We were losing against the ten tails and the Akatsuki and I wasn't sure how much longer we could hold them off for even with the combined shinobi forces we were at our limit.

"Hinata-chan we found you." I crane my neck to look at Kiba, Akamaru and Shino looking worn out and tired as much as I am.

"ah sorry I-" I looked at the dead genin in my arms and I held back a sob. I put the poor boy down and put my jacket over his body before I picked myself up and started walking.

Kiba and Shino each took my hands and together the four of us walked toward what was left of Konoha's nin.

"Hinata-chan thank god." I was taken by surprise when Naruto rushed to give me a hug. I blushed and despite everything I melted into his warmth.

"I was worried, you shouldn't go of by yourself." I smiled and nodded into his chest. He let go of the hug only to look me up and down to see how injured I was. When he caught sight of the gash on my forearm he gently dragged me toward Sakura.

"ne Sakura-chan Hinata-chan is hurt can you watch over her while I go find Tsunade ba-chan." She smiled at him before he took off. I sat down and I watched her stitch me up.

"It seems Naruto-kun has finally taken notice of you..." She trailed off as she was a bit too rough with her grip.

"Hai so it seems." She refused to look me in the eye so I was beginning to worry.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan are you ok? Is there anything I can do?" She froze before she took a deep breath in and then looked at me with a sad smile.

"Hai Hinata-chan... I'm sorry- never mind." I put my hand over hers so she would meet my eyes.

"You're my important friend Sakura-chan. I know this hard but I promise no matter what we will get through this together ne?" My words must have triggered something because the next thing I knew she was in my arms sobbing and apologizing for something I had no knowledge of. So I held her till she stopped but did not make a move to leave my embrace.

"I have an announcement everybody." Tsunade and Naruto stood atop some rubble to address the group.

"The 5 kage seal we used to hold the 10 tails is breaking so we don't have much time. Look I'm going to be honest with you, there is no way of stopping it that we know of. So this is it, the last fight against Obito- madara or what ever you want to call him."

Naruto stepped up next but I couldn't hear what he was saying and all I could do was see Neji's dead body and I felt my heart break. I deafening cheer broke me out of my morbid world. Everyone had a fired up look so I knew Naruto's speech had worked but not on me, I could see the seal breaking and see the beast itself, I knew better.

I slowly backed away and stole into to the empty streets. I walked through the fallen city and past Gaara of the sand who looked at me like he wanted to stop me but his people distracted him. Past Ao of the mist who I was suppose to hate and all his fellow nin. Past all the allied shinobi forces and into the blackened forest where the white Zetsu's only stared at me instead of attacking. They were waiting to see what I was going to do because obviously I wasn't a threat to them. I came to stop in front of the ten tails beast who watched me with a cold blood red eye.

"Go back Hyuga." I didn't need to turn to know who was talking to me.

"Go where Itachi-san? He's going to break through that barrier soon and when he does I will have no where to go back to." He merely tilted his to the side but said nothing.

"So you decided to kill yourself before that happens?" Sasuke stepped out from the shadows beside his brother with a blood soaked katana. I sadly smiled as I looked at the great beast and really what I felt wasn't terror but pity. I had pity for a beast that only knows death and destruction.

"You're a foolish girl who will never truly be a shinobi. You sympathize when you should crave its death for what has taken from you." I shook my head as I watched the barrier break before me.

"Who is the foolish one that spends their life consumed by nothing but hate? How worthless and empty would that life be?" I knew he wanted to kill me but his brother held his arm and looked up.

"It's time." Itachi frowned and pulled his brother away before the giant paw came down upon me.

"Hinata-chan NOOO!" I heard Naruto and the others scream my name but it was drowned out by the humming in my ear.

I let go of the breath I held and re-solidified my body to regain my senses. Days before this war started I had been able to create a technique that would turn my entire being into a chakra form for about three seconds. It was only three seconds I had needed to make sure that with the impact of the beast's paw I was absorbed into the demon. I stayed still trying to catch my breath and open my eyes. Only then did I realize I had never closed them. Everything was black and I was floating in the suffocating dark with no idea what to do next. My eyes were no help so I deactivated them to save energy.

"Can anyone here me?" The humming stopped and their was only silence before an ear-popping crackle sound echoed everywhere and a sudden light blinded my eyes. My eyes adjusted to the light and I found myself floating toward it, wanting to know what it was.

"Naruto-kun." I was seeing what the demon was seeing.

"You're familiar with the nine tails?" I whipped my head around to see the Rinnegan that had haunted my dreams so many nights but these ones were red.

"Who are you?" The man in question stepped into the light more and his red necklace caught my attention.

"A Hyuga? Well I did not foresee this. I think it's about time I figured out Why and how you got here." He put his hands on either side of my head and his strength was so great I couldn't move as he did what he pleased with my mind. I started to whimper as the pain of having my mind ripped apart was to great so I shoved him away with all the remaining strength I owned. I fell to the ground clutching my head like it was the only thing holding it together.

"The ability to completely make your body into chakra is impressive little one but your plan is foolhardy." I felt the impact on the side of my stomach like someone had ripped a chunk of me out.

"It looks like the nine tails is angry but even he is not enough to face against the ten tails." I turned to see us fight the nine tails and I shivered in fear at the pure rage I saw in it's eyes.

* * *

That's my first chapter. I haven't written anything in so long! please review and get me motivated.

-White shadow


	2. Chapter 2

"It seems the boy had some affection for you after all. Of course nothing could ever be done about it now. You have been absorbed by the ten tails and soon everyone you ever loved will die by the ten tails power." He came to help me up and we both stared out to watch the battle before us.

"We can do something on the in-" He flicked me on the forehead.

"Don't you think I tried? I sealed myself with the demon so I could stop its destruction but it seems I have only prolonged it. There is nothing you can do about it now but watch. We do not always get what we wish for Hyuga." I felt anger and frustration bubble up and I turned him to face me.

"We could try together! We could talk to its spirit and help it!" He laughed and despite everything I felt warmth in my stomach.

"My descendant was right little one, you are no shinobi. That monster has no soul and there is no reasoning with him as there is nothing to reason with. Just let it go." He turned back to watch but I turned back to walk into the darkness. He grabbed me before I got far.

"He will kill you fully and I have no wish to see you die." I yanked my arm out of his hold and bowed deeply to the man.

"You said it yourself; you don't always get what you wish for. I am not giving up on him." I started walking away not knowing if I meant Naruto or the ten tails.

"Poor little Hyuga, so foolishly brave." Those were his last word to me as I was swallowed up by the darkness.

The miasma of the darkness made me want to panic and so I did till I pictured my teammates with me. I concentrated on the feel of their hands in mine, their encouraging smiles, Akamaru's soft fur and I felt my panic subside.

"They need me, you can do this." I whispered to myself but I was answered by a mocking laugh. I ran toward the sound even though the voice was in inhuman and gave me chills.

"I'll find you ten tails-san!" The laugh was so loud it shook the bones in my body but I kept going.

"I'm not hiding little girl." I ducked and rolled to the side and felt the impact where I was only moments ago. I looked into a haunting red eye and I should fear him but I didn't and I didn't understand why.

"Foolish little white eyes do you think you can stop me? You found your way here and now what? How can you who kill me when the Sage couldn't? You should have listened to the sage girl." He pinned me and his eye was staring into my calm white ones.

"Who said I came to kill you? He was wrong about you." The ten tails growled and his grip broke my skin and blood started to pool around my wrists.

"Oh? The sage of sixth paths was wrong, do tell." I smiled softly.

"There is something that can be reasoned with because you do have some humanity in you." He laughed then and pulled back to sit on his haunches to stare at me.

"Look around you human, there is nothing but me and darkness." I took his moment of distraction to jump and hold to him.

"You forgot about me. I am here and you absorbed me." I froze when his power exploded but it was too late. I had already started the transfer.

"Why didn't it work? Why can't I move?" The ten tails was angry now and his body vibrated with blood lust.

"Because it's too late for you to stop me, you're powers won't work because I am becoming apart of your soul." He hissed and clawed at me but I hung on.

"Ripping your soul apart to combine it with mine so I could gain some sort of humanity? How ingenious little human but it won't matter, my soul is too dark and too old for you to save it." I whimpered as the first piece of my soul was ripped away from me.

"It doesn't matter how dark or how old, it only matters how strong it is. Do you know what friendship feels like?" I cried as I watched as the blackness came to light filled with my memories. Pictures of Ko, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Sakura, and of all my friends flashed before us and I felt great happiness, trust and affection for them till it filled me up. Then just like that I screamed as it was ripped away from me and put into the ten tails.

"Weakness." I Sobbed and dug closer to the demon. Then pictures of Konoha and all its citizens flashed around us and my feelings of devotion, comfort, pride and peacefulness washed over me till that too was ripped out of me.

"Predictable" Then came pictures of my father, mother, Hanabi, Neji, Ko and the others. Joy, understanding, tenderness and hope filled me quickly and I had only seconds to prepare for it to be ripped away from me.

"Fragile." The pictures now focused on the face of my mother, uncle and Neji. I cried as the overwhelming sadness, grief, and longing took over and this time I welcomed the rip.

"I know this feeling, I remember it…loss. Then comes anger, I took your beloved cousin." The demon's grip became less painful as he stated he remembered.

"no, I don't hate you." I concentrated on my feelings of sympathy, compassion, forgiveness. I screamed again as it was ripped out of me and the demons grip once again tightened on me but he did not draw blood this time.

"Do you fear me?" He asked but I shook my head as images of my insecurities flashed. Fear of failure, fear no being able to protect my loved ones, fear of not being good enough, fear for someone else but never fear for myself. This time the rip was so much longer.

"Fear of not being enough, of failing." He knew what that felt like too then.

"Your enemy?" I looked to see images of the ones I have fought and threatened my home. Then once again the rip came.

"Not anger but mercy, sympathy, compassion for those who stand in your way."

He seemed confused and I tried to laugh but I couldn't, I didn't remember how to.

We watched as images of my former battles and me practicing till I could no longer stay conscious flashed around us then was ripped away.

"Determination, courage, purpose, willpower against doubt, timidity, uncertainty and frustration. When will you learn?"

The paws full of sharp claws I was use to were gone and now bandaged hands were in their place. His voice seemed almost human and the body was now solid and warm against me. I looked into his eyes to see a human face but inhuman eyes and smile. He had pale skin and long, wild black hair with scarred and sinewy muscle everywhere.

"What do you have left girl? What remains in your soul?" I couldn't smile and I couldn't cry but I knew there was only one part of my soul left.

* * *

Review please!

White shadow


	3. Chapter 3

"Take it and you'll see why I am here, why I live and why I have no regrets." The last images to play were of my family, of my village, my fellow shinobi, my friends and finally of Naruto. The amount admiration, warmth and love made me close my eyes and bask in what I felt. Then I felt the trickle of the rip and this time it was so unbearably painful.

"Love how useless and pitiful but why is yours so strong? Why do you continue to love when your love was never returned? Your family was ashamed and held no love for you, your friends only took pity upon your weakness, the village never took notice of you, your fellow shinobi never looked at you as their equal and the the man you love is in love with another woman? So why then?" Why is it different from when I felt it?" My soul was almost completely immersed with his.

"I know her." I opened my eyes to see a beautiful blonde woman and the ten tails together, they were happy and it looked like they loved each other. Then more came with them together with the ten tails and a group of people who looked like him, him walking around an a huge village.

"Human?" It hurt to speak but I had to know. He shook his head as he stared transfixed on the images around us. Images of my life and his life danced around us but I could barely take notice of any of it.

"No that is the village of the demons, across the water. I was never human but I could feel back then and things were different…"

I kept myself awake to watch as the pretty blonde woman was killed by another demon and the ten tails lost control and killed everyone in the area. When he stopped he was sent into exile by his own family. He came across the water and he was filled with so much anger and grief he kept losing control. Till the man he called sage sealed the ten tails into himself, into a prison. He did everything he could to be free, to find a way home but the sage then tore him apart into smaller demons and then that is when he no longer could feel anything.

I couldn't breath anymore as the last part of my soul was taken but not before I heard the last words I would ever hear.

"My name is Ryoki, I remember."

**Ten tails Pov (ryoki)**

I watched my life play out before me but I still didn't understand.

"Why is her love different?" The white eyed girl lay in my embrace as her life drained into me.

"Because it was selfless love, something you have no concept of." The sage stepped out from the darkness, well it was darkness now it was also streaked with a light blue.

"I do now. Her soul is surrounding mine. So tiny yet…warm" The Sage bent down to reach for the girls pulse but found none. He looked sadly at the girl before closing her eyes and stroking her cheek gently.

"To rip her own soul in pieces to save yours, how foolish." I frown and bat away his hand, drawing the girl closer to me. He backed away surprised. He looked at me with his ringed eyes and instead of the familiar hatred I felt understanding.

"I can't see your hatred. Impossible." He frowned and studied my soul.

"I do not want her to die, can you save her?" I was annoyed at the fact he was so surprised.

"She's already gone. She gave herself to save you and so it's irreversible." I looked sadly down at the young girl feeling…remorse.

"I have lived a very long life Sage, I have loved and I have made mistakes. I have spent years in your prison and years more being torn apart watching the world I thought I could never rejoin. So how is it that this girl who wasn't like the rest of us change things?" I asked the sage wondering if he could see something I could not.

"Have things changed ten tails? How did she get this far then? It is because the fact she wasn't like me or any other shinobi that she believed that you were more then just a monster. She isn't what one would think of as an example shinobi, actually she quite the opposite. She makes you want to protect her but in the end she was the one who protects you." I smirked at him and laid the girl down on the black and light blue floor.

The streaks of blue were turning into white and they were almost over taking the black.

"Everything has changed Sage. I think it's time I fix my mistakes." I took the girls body and poured my soul into the girl, I heard the Sage yell at me to stop but I merely pushed him away. When I finished the girl was alive and but I knew my time was finished as I started to turn into white dust.

Hinata pov

"Wake up Hyuga we don't have much time." I rolled over to look into kind red Rinnegan eyes.

"Ano..Ryoki-san?" He frowned before lifting me to sit against the tree. I felt a flake touch my cheek so I looked into the sky to see it's snowing?

'It's not snow; it's what's left over from the ten tails or as you call him Ryoki." I wanted to cry but I couldn't.

"What happened?" I say it calmly and he looks at me with pity.

"You saved everyone Hyuga-chan but the price you have paid is not so simple. You ripped your own soul apart to save the ten tails and you died very painfully because of it. You gave the ten tails emotions with that he felt remorse over your death and decided to bring you back. I tired to stop him but it was impossible." I looked up at him questioningly at why he wanted me dead so much.

"I do not want you to die but for what has happen to you and what will happen to you, death would seem like a gift. The ten tails poured half his soul into you. You are no longer just human. The fool thought that it would heal you but he put a demons power inside a shredded soul." I should be feeling panic and fear but there was nothing.

"I don't feel anything." He shook his head and put his large hand on my head to pat it gently.

"He took it all, you remember your life but you have to relearn how to feel that is if can ever feel anything again also while keeping your demon side in check. The worst part is if you die your soul is forever tainted and neither heaven nor hell will take you now." He seemed sad about my soul never finding peace.

"Ano are you ok? What's going to happen to you?" He looked surprised before he smiled at me gently.

"Because of you my soul will finally be at peace and I will reunite with my loved ones. I never thought the Hyuga's would find redemption in you but I am glad. Thank you Hinata-chan." I smiled at as he faded away and I was left alone in the quiet forest. My wounds were still deep and I was losing blood from where Ryoki had hurt me.

I used my chakra to summon some bandages and wrap them around my wounds as best as I could. I pushed against the tree and slowly got up. I activated my eyes and what came I was not prepared for. Everything was heightened and I could see every little mark and nick in a chakra system and I could see everything that has touched the chakra. I focused behind me and I could tell there was a battle there as the left over chakra told me how strong they were and who lived to walk away and who was carried away.

"The demon part in me has changed my Byakugan and most likely other things." I turned my eyes off and started to walk toward Konoha. It was a slow walk as I didn't want to jar my wounds.

* * *

PLease review! The more reviews i get the quicker i update...ah motivation how great you are.

I have no idea who i am going to pair her up with but i never pair her up with Naruto so no worries.

White-shadow


	4. Chapter 4

I heard them long before I saw the shinobi allied forces, they were loud and they were cheering. I slipped into the large crowd as the five Kages stood a top of a building to address the army. When I saw Neji and the others who died in this war standing to the side looking very alive I still felt nothing.

"Today we are victorious and we are all alive to celebrate it! We owe this to Naruto and Minato Uzumaki and the former Kages of Konoha! The seal they used conquered the ten tails and saved us all!" So that's what they thought happened? I breathed in and out and then there was… nothing. I sighed and walked out of the massive crowd to walk along the still empty streets. I found a tea shop that actually had somebody working.

"I thought Konoha was cleared out?" The old woman jumped and pointed a broom at me threateningly.

"oh heavens its just you, come in then. My name is Hana and I wasn't about to let some demon ruin my sisters shop! I Have my own shop in cloud in a small valley village." I did as she told me and sat down at a table facing the small pond it was situated on top of.

"Tea dear?" I nodded and she scurried away making useless noise as she went. She quickly placed the tea on the table and poured me a cup.

"Thank you. My name is Hinata by the way." I sipped the tea and when the warmth engulfed me and I felt…calm and almost content. I looked at her and forced my self to smile at the woman.

"Thank you, I needed that more then you will ever now." She smiled, bowed and left to grab me something to eat no doubt. I wasn't sure how long I contemplated my ability to feel anything but before I knew it , it was sunrise already.

"Sorry I lost track of time." The old woman just shook her head and smiled.

"It's fine dear, you're welcome to stay as long as you need to." Grateful? Yes I was feeling that.

"Thank you but I should get back." She gave me a cup of tea to go and I waved goodbye.

The streets were no longer empty and were filled with returning families and merchants and genin who were running around trying to keep things organized.

"Oi Hinata-chan!" I stopped to see a smiling Konohamaru call my name across the street. He quickly found his way over to me but when he saw me up close he stopped smiling.

"Ne you're hurt Hinata-chan! Lets get you to the hospital!" He grabbed my arm and pulled me in the direction of the hospital.

"I'm happy you're alive, Hanabi was crying when you got killed and she never cries you know? Everyone is alive even the fourth!" he kept talking but I was only paying half attention and forced myself to smile at the boy. He took me into the hospital which seemed pretty empty especially right after a war.

"That dust seemed to heal everybody up except you Hinata-chan, you have the worst luck." The nurse's were surprised to see some one with injuries and whisked me upstairs to put me in a room.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan all the medic shinobi are a sleep we can wake up-"

"I'll be fine to wait." They stitched me up the best the could so it would be ok till I could see a medic nin. I wasn't tired so I couldn't sleep like all the other nin. It was night fall till some one walked into my room.

"Hinata-chan?" I looked at Hokage-sama and she really looked tired and strained. She hurried over to me and my bloodied bandages.

"Damn it, I knew I should have left someone awake, instead of those idiots. These are deep Hinata-chan, how did you get these and why didn't you heal with the white dust crap? It healed everyone else." She cursed as she worked on my wounds and the discomfort of my injuries went away.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." She frowned and looked me straight into the eyes.

"Hinata is everything ok?" I nodded and forced another smile on my face.

"You're lying, let me guess you saw Naruto and Sakura together ne? Hinata-chan it's ok to cry." Naruto and Sakura? I closed my eyes as a little pain bubbled through my body but something else came up with that. I felt a stream of power awake and I knew at once what it was so I slammed down my feelings and calmed myself.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan. I'll send news to your family that your ok." She patted my back and left the room. I activated my eyes and read her chakra like a book. She felt sorry for me but she was very happy for Sakura and Naruto, she felt that things were finally going right. Bitterness i think began to show but I pushed it away.

"Hinata-sama." I must have spaced out again because Neji was beside me hugging me in a tight grip. The pain spiraled down my body and I reveled in it.

**four months later**

I sat quietly drinking tea undisturbed at my regular table and I was feeling peaceful. That is until Shikamaru sat down across from me.

'Morning." I smile and nodded looking serene because three months later I found that is the best face to put on. Everybody has been too wrapped up in their own world to notice my change of personality that is everybody except the person across from me.

"You're needed at the Hokage tower; I volunteered to find you since I had a good guess where you would be." I finished my tea and got up and walked out the door with Shikamaru at my side.

"Everything is changing so fast, almost everybody is Jounin, and Naruto is training to be the next Kage, the village is being rebuilt bigger and better, new faces everyday which means crime here has gone up which means more work and lets not forget that our former enemies have become allies." We walked like he wasn't paying attention to me but his chakra said otherwise. He was on full alert and was watching every little movement I made. His chakra showed he was worried and tired but the biggest thing was that it was lonely and a little lost.

"No word from Temari-san?" He tensed then relaxed. Everyone knew I spent most of my time training or on missions these days, they just didn't know what I was training to do.

"You're eyes are really something Hinata-chan, I don't know why you keep it a secret." I sigh and try to relax at the thought of explaining how my eyes changed to anyone.

"Do you think people enjoy having me know their inner most turmoil? You know because you figured it out on our mission's and for some reason you don't care when I read your chakra." He smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

Ever since the war things had changed, we were sorted into pairs and I was put with Shikamaru. The one person who notices everything, at first it was annoying but after awhile it was a relief to have him around. Ino had gone full tilt in the medic nin studies and Choiji had been paired up with Lee of all people. Then Temari broke it off saying she needed to focus on her village and they were too much right now. So I had done thing that seemed right, I stood by him as his partner.

"They already know about the tracking thing they do, they really are blind if they can't connect the dots. You can track a persons chakra residue all over the lands, can tell what jutsu's they have used in the last month, tell who they've killed, where they were born and where they grew up and well could pretty much tell a person's life story by looking at their chakra." I saw the tower come into view and I subconsciously slowed down.

"I have to actually activate my eyes to look that deep and it's not my fault a person's chakra is like a record of its owner. Do you know that they want us for?" He laughed and shook his head before glaring at the tower.

"Not us, you. I have already been given my orders." I stopped and looked at him with a grave look. Partners were always together now so why were they splitting us up?

* * *

Please review. I know i didn't explain much about hinata's return but i plan on doing that later. I am probably going to do a sasu or itachi pairing.

white shadow


	5. Chapter 5

I took a deep breath and walked into the tower as Shikamaru's calming presence faded away. I knocked on the door and it was opened to see a smile Minato.

"Hinata-chan you're here, great. Come in we have lots to discuss." I bow and walk in to see Tsunade look at Minato like she wanted to kill him. When people's emotions are high they flare their chakra and usually not even the user would know this but I do. Every time I see Tsunade-sama I feel pity and with Minato there was suspicion and then its replaced with guilt.

"You summoned me Hokage-sama's?" Minato made me sit in the chair while he sat in the one opposite of me.

"Hinata-chan we usually don't do this but it's important. With everybody coming into the villages its harder to keep track but lately all the Kages have noticed missing women and we haven't had a lead till two nights ago in lightning. We need you to go to assist them with your abilities. We need to keep this classified so Shikamaru will be going to stay in bird country so everyone thinks your together. Hinata-chan this must stay quiet or the panic will spread like wild fire and chaos will erupt. You leave immediately and will report straight to the Raikage. Good luck." They handed me the scroll with all the details and I left quickly only to be met with the incoming Naruto and Sakura.

"Hinata-chan how are you?" I felt the affection Naruto had for me and Sakura's jealousy so I backed away at the force of their emotions.

"Fine just on my out, excuse me." I slid past them quickly as the pain in my stomach untwisted. Naruto grabbed my arm and I had a moment where my vision blurred and it was the Sage in front me.

"Hinata-chan look I really need to talk to you." I sucked in a breath as reality came back and instead of worried red eyes it was blue eyes. Those eyes, I use to love them but now I only feel pain for them and for this man.

"There you are we got to hurry and pick up the package. Sorry Naruto but Hinata and I are late." Naruto went to protest but I was already halfway down the stairs as Shikamaru was right behind me.

We walked out into the street and through the village to the end and down an old road. There was an old house I had bought three months ago it was huge and had seven bedrooms at least but no one wanted it cause it was old. Everybody wanted to move on and forget the past and pretend it never happened but I was stuck in it seems. We packed the usual and were out the door 5 minutes later.

"you've been avoiding talking to him for months but you're going to have to face up to it one day." I sighed and we walked casualy out of the gates and on to the path out.

"There's nothing to say." He frowned and he was probably going to lecture me but I was already heading north while he was heading west.

"Were not finished this conversation Hinata-chan, I'll see you in a bit!" I smiled and waved before I traveled down the path by myself. I was traveling alone and it felt weird and yet a little nice to be able to relax.

"Hyuga." I looked up to see the two Uchiha brothers staring at me. I didn't mind these two as I never really got an emotion off them.

"Ah, good morning." I bowed and continued to walk past them.

"By yourself? Where?" I didn't stop as I answered them.

"Hai to Cloud. Have a good day Uchiha-san's."

When I was away from Konoha I veered off course to walk deep into the forest and I took a deep breath and felt a shift in my chakra. I let my demon side out and I transformed into white tiger with blue chakra flames leaping off me. I stretched out and started to run and soon enough everything started to blur around me cause of my speed. I have to say this is the one good part of what Ryoki gave me and it's something I had to hide from everybody else. About a week after I came back from the dead with Ryoki's help I uncontrollably turned into this. Now four months later I had gained control of this form though I knew I was capable of more, I held back. Knowing the consequences of losing control I only experiment at night and far away from Konoha.

"So this is Cloud." I felt two presence behind me ready to attack, I read their chakra and I knew they were related to each other and were waiting for me to move.

"Do you want me to go ahead or will you be joining me? I have been sent here by my Kage." I held up the scroll and the man with blond hair and another cold looking woman at his side came forth. They were surprised once they saw my eyes and I made sure to look them right in the eyes.

"A Hyuga has never set foot in cloud before, well at least not a live one." He smiled and I just tilted my head choosing not to rise to his bait.

"Knock it off Atsui. I was sent to greet her, I was just running late." I recognize the third cloud nin as Killer B. He turned to me and held out his fist for me to bump so I did and I watched his chakra flare in surprise before he smirked.

"Raikage wants to meet you before we head out, it's only a 15 minute walk but it's not easy to find.

"She has the Byakugan B I'm sure she knows exactly where it is." Killer B frowned then laughed and rubbed his neck before leading us forward. Him in the front and the sibling's in the back. He took some note pad and started to rap then stopped after a while to look at me.

"So what do you think about my kickass rhymes?" I smile at him and thank him for keeping me entertained. He laughed and held out fist for another bump which I complied. I saw him tense a moment before he laughed it off. He opened the gate and we entered quickly. This village looked bigger and better taken care of then Konoha and I sensed more happiness here. He showed me to a tall blue building, high on a mountain where I was met with a person who I remembered as A and the Raikage.

"Raikage-sama." I bowed and handed him the scroll. He took it and read it quickly.

"Welcome to cloud Hinata Hyuga-san, unfortunately I don't have the time to talk to you right now. Please forgive my rudeness and allow Darui to show you to your room." His chakra was slightly nervous but not enough to cause me concern so I nodded and followed the man named Darui out.

"How dull." His words and his chakra did not match though.

"Sorry about the Raikage not being able to talk. Were heading to the village about 10 miles north of here tomorrow." I smiled and went into my room. I saw no one else till the next morning when a nin by the name Tenga came to get me to speak to the Raikage. He set me in a room beside the main room and told me to wait there.

* * *

Review! I rated this m because of all the death thats going to be happening. better safe the sorry i guess.

-White shadow


	6. Chapter 6

"You can't trust someone from Konoha let a lone a Hyuga!" I activated my eyes to see about 9 nins, I recognized a, b, Darui, and the siblings the other 4 I did not.

"The Hokage sent her here specifically c. We should trust them right B?" Darui's voice was heard.

"I don't trust her either A. I couldn't get a read on her at all and that has never happened before." After Killer b said that the others except Darui agreed they should send me back.

"Look the Hyuga's are arrogant, cold and have their heads so far up their own asses they don't care about any one but themselves." I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"It's only a matter of time before they turn on each other like the Uchiha clan did and when it happens Konoha will be better off for it." I felt the demon inside me rise to the top and I fought to control it.

"That would imply those white eyed weirdo's can actually have the guts to actually fight and not hide in their compound." There was laughter and I heard a gasp behind me. I saw Tenga look at me in fear and at the door in horror.

"Tell your Raikage next time he wants to talk about someone's family like that, make sure their not in the next room and make damn sure their not a Hyuga."

I left the tower and the city quickly and headed north in my demon form that yearned to tare everyone in that place apart. I had to settle for some trees and I slowly locked back up my demon part of me. I meditated for a good 10 minutes before I headed to the village where I was instructed by the villagers to the girl's home.

The girl's parents were in the towns main house so I entered their house through the back and into her room. I sat down and closed my eyes to slip into a trance of deep concentration where my world slipped into the world of pure chakra and I focused and sorted through the different signatures. I found the girls but I could not see anyone who wasn't suppose to be in here. I focused into another layer of my eyes and focused on the girl's chakra alone. I watched it cover the room but I was looking of the last thing she was doing and then I saw it, a spike beside the window. I came slowly out of the layers of chakra and climbed out the window to the forest edge.

"She saw something out here and it had to be something that would make her leave her own home in the middle of the night and not tell anyone."

I sat facing the forest and once again I let myself sink into a trance to see who had been out here but I didn't find a person but I did find a residue of something I focused on it and I even let myself drop to the deepest level I had ever been to and then I saw it. The chakra took form of a white horse looking as angelic as I have no doubt was meant to be. I inserted my chakra into the residue and the path where it came from began to light up. I let my breath out and eased out of the chakra world to follow the path back to a mountain entrance.

"I can't see in. The wall is made of chakra so why can't I see in the mountain?"

I sighed and sat down in front of the mountain feeling uneasy about letting my guard down when there was no one to watch it but there was more at stake then my feeling uncomfortable. When I slipped down what I saw alarmed me and made my stomach twist. There were hundreds of different signatures coming into the mountain but only a few coming out. No matter how deep I dared to go I couldn't see past the wall but I could sense I huge about of chakra and that was the thing summoning women and girls to here. There was nothing living down there, my demon sense was telling me that much.

"I should report this, they're at the village then." I walked back toward the small village i was at to see B and two other shinobi questioning the parents.

"they don't know anything." They turned surprised to find me here.

"I was sent here to help you find where she is and I so I will." I turned around and started to walk. Killer B caught up to me and the awkwardness was encompassing him and the others.

"So any leads?" He asked me to break the silence.

"Hai, I found them, they're in the mountain ahead." They were excited but I was not, I knew better but I think it would have been nice to be excited like they were.

"Then let's hurry it up and rescue them." They rushed ahead and I followed more slowly. By the time I got there they're were trying to break the wall down.

"Idea Hyuga?" Killer b was the one who looked at me and I nodded and approached the wall. I laid my hand on it and sensed the chakra that locked it up and found its weak point, I used my twin lion fist jutsu to hit that spot. I stood back and watched the mark crack and then the cracking expanded till the wall shattered.

I walked into the tunnel and turned my eyes on and I came to a full stop. What I saw… there was no describing it.

"What the Hyuga is afraid of the dark?" The one called C baited me but I was feeling horror and disgust and I was frozen to the ground.

"Enemies?" Darui asked but I shook my head.

"None. If you have weak stomach I suggest you stay up here." They gave each other a look of amusement before following me in. There were lots of stairs till it lead to a corridor then to another door. Only I knew what was behind these doors and I wish I didn't. This time Killer B smashed the door opened and the smell made them all gag but I knew this smell of blood and death, it smelt like the ten tails miasma. I walked into the door way and the scene was so much more then I had seen with my Byakugan. We were on a ledge of a lake of blood and bodies that glowed like fire flies. I heard a shinobi's behind me puke and they all left except B.

"this is what you saw?" I nodded slowly.

"Why would someone do this?" I felt his anger rise so quickly I idly wondered if I was in danger. He left and stormed up the stairs to get some fresh air but I stayed and sat down swinging my legs over the edge to think. Why indeed? I closed my eyes and sunk into my chakra world seeing the lake almost have a life of its own. There was something at the bottom of the lake summoning people to it. It felt alive but it wasn't that much I knew. Then just like that I knew what it was.

'What the fuck b? This…why? Why cloud? " I opened my eyes to see the lake with normal vision.

"Harvesting chakra. The women are from all over the lands not just cloud. There are a few seals at the bottom of the lake. One for harvesting, one for protection, one for summoning and another for transferring. This chakra is going somewhere, you need to cut it off and the only way you can do it is to destroy the seal."

"We need to drain the lake." The Raikage ordered.

"Are you ready for what's underneath?" He nodded and I sighed as I opened the seal we are standing on and the blood/water level went down to reveal a mass grave. The Raikage and killer b grew angry and tried to destroy the grave but it was absorbed into some sort of force field.

"there's only one way to the bottom killer b-san, dig" I got up and left the mountain to go back to my room. I took a nap and was awoken by the door opening.

"I'm sorry for barging in on you but its important." Raikage and Killer B sat on the chairs in the room after handing me the scroll.

"They say you can identify people by their chakra, dead or alive. Cloud needs your help Hyuga-san even though after what you heard today we do not deserve it." I activated my eyes to see he was sincere and I went to sit down with them.

"My mission is over Raikage and your right I do not need to help you after what you did today but we all make mistakes. I will help you as long as you need me to and I will help you find the one who did this and my name is Hinata." I signed the scroll for my temporary transfer to cloud until further notice.

"Fist bump!" I met Killer B's fist with my smaller one and then he chuckled.

"thank you, we start tomorrow morning, Darui is in charge." I smiled and they left while I went back to bed not looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

Review please

White shadow


	7. Chapter 7

"we're late sorry Hyuga-san." Darui and the others came into the room.

"all right you can go with C, who is in charge of up top where they will be laid and tagged to be sent home. B and I will take care of down here. Alright let's get the first one." Even though it was an order no one moved not even Killer B moved.

"Someone has to go in there." Darui moved but got the edge before he turned green.

I sighed as I stepped to where he was.

"The smell its awful and I can barely take the sight of it." He plugged his nose.

"I've smelt worse and seen worse. Don't over do it." I patted his back before I crouched down and lowered myself into the pit.

"Worse?... Damn it Hyuga what are you doing?" I let go of the side and landed on a couple of bodies. I lost grip because of all the blood and my legs and arms sank between the bodies. I froze in disgust and horror and my body started to shake and I came to face with a young dead girls face staring at me. She was so young and her last chakra imprint was fear.

"Poor girl, you saw it coming didn't you?" I used my chakra to pull me out of the bodies to see all the nin on the side stop panicking.

"Hinata-chan? are you ok?" Killer b looked worriedly at me. I nodded and then i lifted the girls' corpse up and walked to the nins who took her out of my arms.

"Cloud, three months, 13 years old." I turned around and picked up another.

"Sand, two months, 21 yrs old." And so I didn't force them to climb into a mass grave and yes it would be faster but it was never brought up.

Darui set it up so there were four teams that changed every three hours. There was a team to retrieve it from me and tag the body, one to transport it upstairs, one to sort up top, one to check through the missing files of each nation and the send back the corpses that would be missed and finally one to cremate the rest.

~~~1 month later~~

"Cloud, 2 years, 26 yrs old." I gave the body to the Nin but I was hauled up and plopped upon the edge by killer B.

"Take a break guys." They took the latest body and left while B took out a bento and handed it over to me. I ate it quietly.

"Did you know by a touch I can tell what the person is feeling?" I shook my head no.

'That's why I kept fist bumping you so much cause I couldn't get a read off you. It's never happened before and that's why I also didn't trust you. Why can't I tell what your feeling?" I put my hand on his arm and I looked at him.

'Anything?" he frowned then nodded.

"I can feel your revulsion and your sadness because of this room but I really have to dig to find your emotions and no one is that good at hiding them."

"It's a long story." He snorted and stole a rice ball.

"I like long stories."

"Not this kind. Besides, something's are best left untold." He leaned back and glared at the grave.

"One month into this and it still makes me sick, how do you eat in front of it?" He asked me.

"One month ago you could barely be in the room for no longer then five minutes and now you're having lunch with me here." He chuckled and then became serious.

"I am loyal to my brother but there is a demon in me so I could probably help you. We know there is a demon in you we just don't which one." He looked me straight in the eyes before I laid back and closed my eyes.

"I am the demon, at least a part of me is. I came back wrong after the Ten tails thing." He sucked in a breath.

"You wanna tell me the whole story? I give you my vow that no one will ever know what you told me Hinata-chan." I wasn't sure why I told him, was it because he had a part of Ryoki in him to? Maybe it was because we were sort of friends by now or maybe because after spending a month sorting a mass grave gets to you after awhile.

"Does anyone know?" I laughed bitterly at that.

"One mention of the ten tails and everyone freaks out. What would happen if I told them he still lived on through me and if I lose myself I could very well become just like he was? I would be hunted down and killed. I didn't choose to come back B, I went in there knowing I wouldn't be coming back. I am just so tried of pretending to be a person I could never be again." I felt despair and frustration.

"Re-experiencing emotions again while trying to keep your demon urges at bay and trying to keep up appearances. Not to mention dealing with this… it thought I was having a bad year. Hinata you need to trust your friends, you can't do this alone."

I get up and hand him the bento.

'I don't remember how to." I get up an climb back into the pit while B just stares sadly after me.

Three weeks later~~

We finally got finished and I broke the seals as the Raikage looked on. The pit began to flood with blood.

'We're done." I walk up to him and nod.

"Five hundred and 76 women and girls. The Kages are putting a team together to catch the bastard who did this. I recommend you for the leadership positions." I smiled and looked at the empty pit.

"Chunin don't lead teams like this." He laughed and handed me a scroll.

"I recommended you be ranked up." I took the scroll and shoved into my pocket with out looking at it.

"I never took the exam to be Jounin nor had any desire to be one." He put his arm around me and engulfed my small body with his.

"You deserve to Jounin Hinata, you should have been one before you got here, I was just correcting a mistake. You know if you ever want live in cloud an be one of my nin your always welcome." He let go and laughed again.

"Hinata-sama look." Darui all were looking at the lake. The lake had finished refilling it self and a bridge of bones had formed over another seal.

I walked upon it not bother to check if it was safe and it led me to another edge I hadn't noticed.

"I'll open it." B stepped in front of and knocked it down with ease. He went in first then the Raikage then me and the others.

My heart literally stopped as I stared at another grave of about 50 women.

"Why separate these ones?" B looked at me looking for answers.

"They were pregnant; all of them have had the children ripped out." It was C who was examining them. I walked over to a wall where there was a garbage chute.

"Need a lift?" Darui threw me onto the chute where I followed it up a ways till I find the opening.

I climbed through and landed on the ground and turned around to send a rope down the chute so they could climb up. With that done I reach around for the switch and found it. What I found was even worse then the mass grave. They were experimenting on children. I approached the first infant and opened his eyes and white byakugan stared back at me.

"Byakugan replication." When C said it he was looking for my reaction.

"Check them all." The Raikage had joined us and looked just as sick as I did. My hands shook and heart beat was frantically jumping around. Then the anger came.

"Hinata-chan!" B's voice brought me out of my hazy anger.

"Sorry." It was Darui who put his hand on my shoulder and looked at me with a soft expression.

"Don't over due it ne?" I nodded and left the examination to C and the others. It was Darui who followed me out the door and into the information storage. For some reason he felt like I shouldn't be alone. Everybody but C had grown to be overly fond of me after living for two months with me. Their attachment was what kept me from retreating inwards.

I sat down and started to read their files when Raikage came in and sent Darui out.

"Hinata do you know what this would to our relations to Konoha?" I leant back in the chair and nodded slowly.

"Then keep that in mind when I tell you no one can ever know about this. We have to destroy them Hinata." I closed my eyes and nodded, i nerver wished i could cry more then that moment.

* * *

PLease review and i'll update sooner! Wow things are getting dark here.

Thanks for all the reviews so far and i'm happy i recognize some of my old readers.

-White shadow


	8. Chapter 8

"We need to keep the information though; it can help us figure out their end game. He nodded and sealed all the scrolls into one giant one.

"You don't have to be here Hyuga." C surprisingly was the one who said it.

"Their blood is my blood C. I have to do this." On the outside my face impassive but on the inside I felt their deaths and I wish I could cry for them. I watched the place burn before I knew it the act was done. After that was finished we left to take out the 50 mothers.

"Hinata-chan, this one still has the child in her." B called me back to show.

'We need to bring her upside but the child-" C was stating the obvious again.

"She's the last one go, I'll take of them." They left and I knelt down to the woman's side and slit her stomach and pulled the child out. The child was deformed but it still had white eyes. When my tears were soaking the babies face is then when I realized I was crying.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I sat back and held the baby to my chest, kissed his head and used my chakra to burn him into ash. He was already dead I knew that but it felt like I was the one killing him.

"I will make who ever did this pay." B grabbed the woman and C held out his hand for me to take.

'I'm sorry." I nodded and took his hand to get up. I sealed the door with my demon chakra.

We left the blood lake and the mountain they had nicknamed the blood mountain. I was not expecting to see the five Kages waiting for us. Minato looked me with sympathy before he approached the mountain with the others and sealed it tight.

"As I said before, I nominate Hinata-chan to lead this allied shinobi team."

"She's young an inexperienced I'm not sure she's the best suited-" I wanted to smirk as A punched Minato in the shoulder.

"Your right she is young but not inexperienced as you think. She was the one who carried out 576 women out of a massive grave because the experienced wouldn't. She seems to have more guts then the rest of you who wouldn't even enter even with all the bodies gone." They glared at A but he just shrugged.

"Do you think your capable of hunting the ones who did this down and then terminating them?" The Kazekage was the one asked me.

"Hai. It doesn't really matter if I lead the team or not. You won't find them with out me. This harvester is the original but the longer we wait the more chance that they're going to make another one. So excuse me but I have work to do Kage-sama's." I bowed and left them to their discussions. I took the scroll from Raikage and read through ever piece of details in three days.

"Do you ever sleep?" B was sitting on the edge of the table with food in his hand.

"Not as much as a human needs." He frowns and puts rice balls on the scroll I was reading.

"You are human and I know for a fact you need to eat." I roll my eyes but I still stop and eat a ball.

"So it took them three days to settle everything…" He puffs in annoyance before placing a hand on my shoulder and concentrating.

"You really don't care if you lead the team do you? Doesn't matter anyways they gave it me. I figured if they weren't going to give it to you then it might was go to some one who will listen to you. I herby name you my second in command. The team is meeting here today in about 80 minutes so what's the plan?" I roll my eyes at his lack of planning.

"These are about 10 or so missions I can give out if you need assignments. I'll write them out on the board. I cleaned up all the scrolls and started writing out the missions.

"So then team has ten member not including us. Mist sent a guy name Ao, sand sent Kankuro and Temari , Iwa sent Kurotsuchi and so most of the team is made up of cloud and Konoha."

"So were in the right place then?" I turned to see a woman with short black hair and pink eyes and another older man with blue hair and an eye patch on his right eye.

"Yup come on in Welcome to the team. I'm B leader and that antisocial girl is Hinata-chan who my second in command!" The man scoffed and looked me up and down.

"Why would pick a woman to be your second command. I have the Byakugan so I would be the most advantage here."

"You have one she has to two." I turned to look at the man who had a stolen byakugan.

" She's still a woman." He sat down at the long table muttering to himself.

"I am Kurotsuchi, it's nice to meet you Hyuga-san." The woman greeted me and I replied with out breaking what I was writing.

"Nice to meet you Kurotsuchi-san." I smiled at her but she opened her mouth to talk but thankfully B stepped in.

"why don't you have some tea and wait for the others?" she nodded and sat down across from Ao.

"Hinata-chan?" I turned around to see Temari and Kankuro coming in.

'Good morning." I smiled at them then returned to writing.

"Extra nin on our team? Ne Hinata-chan did you hear? That makes 13!" I nodded.

"Tea Hinata-sama." I stopped to see Samui handing me a cup of tea when she walked in with Omoi, C and Karui which I gratefully took.

"So all we're missing is the Konoha members?" B's voice could be heard over all the noise.

"Feh the day when Konoha actually shows respect to other nations." C's annoyed voice piped up. I stopped and turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

He blushed and looked down.

"Not including Hinata-chan." The others snickered but was broken up by the door slamming open.

"Eh were late? Sorry B!" Just my luck he would be on this team.

"I thought Hinata-chan was with Shikamaru the last two months." Sakura came in and pounded Naruto into the floor before taking a seat beside the quiet Omoi.

"Nope we've been apart. Hinata." I nod at Shikamaru's entrance.

"Ok were all here then! Hinata stop writing and come over here!" He grabbed me and deposited me in the chair at the head of the table while he stood behind me. I picked up the scroll with the team member's name on it.

"Alright how many of you know why you were brought here?" C was the only one who raised his hand.

"Alright we are after what we are assuming a group of nin whose crimes are against all the nations. Together we're going to hunt them down and take them out."

"This has to do with those bodies of the dead women." I smile at Shikamaru if only he knew that only about 120 were returned home instead of the real body count.

"Hai. Hinata has sorted out your missions but now it's a matter of fact who will go with who? As this team is also assembled to promote the alliance I'm going to pick at random."

'Okay Ao will go with Kankuro, take the first mission on the board and write you name beside it. Kurotsuchi with Shikamaru, Omoi with Karui ,Temari with Samui, c with sakura, and I will go with Naruto and Hinata gets...Well she has other things to do ne?" Alright when you're done report it back here and take the next mission. Good luck." Everybody filed out till I was left alone and left with the files I had got from the mountain lab.

"I guess that leaves me alone." I know I should thank B for letting me run my own missions but I'm pretty sure he just thought I would stay here. He was wrong as I snuck out of cloud and turned into my tiger form to travel quickly to sound. I found Orchimaru's main hideout fairly easy but the hard part was sneaking in when the base was crawling with sound Nin. I found his notes sealed into a library of records and experiment documentation. I sat down and went into my chakra trance to see the seals and how far they reached. Instead of breaking them I simply slipped in between the chakra lines so I wouldn't set any traps off. The Raikage taught me how to copy a room full of documents into one scroll but the transfer took about five minutes because of the sheer volume of scrolls.

"Karin told me you were here." Damnit I wasn't paying attention. Sasuke had came in and pressed his cold blade against my skin.

* * *

Oh man i can't decided which Uchiha brother to give hinata so i'm gonna giver her both ;p

Reviewing=motivation

-white shadow


	9. Chapter 9

"I thought you went back to Konoha." He pressed the blade closer to my skin and I almost winced.

"I did, and then it only enforced the reason why I left. So Hyuga where are the others?" Oh I get it now.

"There isn't anyone else, me here has nothing to do with you, in fact I didn't even know you were gone. I've only seen team 7 for a couple minutes before they left. I never asked about you." The blade left my neck as he turned to face me with his sharingan.

"Then why are you here?" If I said something he didn't like he would easily kill me.

"Orchimaru's notes hold some information on the shinobi I am looking for." He stepped back and he looked if he was deciding whether to kill me or not.

"You should leave before he gets back then." Itachi was leaning against the door frame watching us.

"His personal records are kept in his bedroom but it's sealed up tighter then this one." Sasuke told me before he left with his brother.

I finished up and left to find the sanin's bedroom tightly sealed. I sat down and activated my eyes and slipped into his bedroom, what I didn't realize was the Uchiha brothers used their sharingan to slip into the chakra world with me. Even with their eyes they weren't prepared for what the saw and not to mention the strain it put on them. I had to go deeper to pull them out which took a great deal of chakra and concentration.

"You both could have died following me. Just because you two are some of the worlds most powerful Nin doesn't mean you're invincible." I dropped the two on the floor and backed up to rest against the wall. We were all breathing heavily but the brothers were worse off.

"What the fuck was that Hinata?" Sasuke rasped and wiped the blood from his eyes and mouth.

"Why can't we see?" Itachi was still and was staring at nothing. I got up and started to copy all the info in the room to the scroll before I sat in front of Itachi.

"Your eyes couldn't take the strain of seeing that place. I'll help you but I have to touch you in order to do that." He nodded and I actually blushed feeling slivers of heat rush downwards at our closeness. Well this is new and not entirely horrible. I placed my hands softly on his eyes and stroked the chakra build up back to its original flow. To anyone who walked in it would seem like a lovers caress.

"What the hell is that place?" I eased back from Itachi who opened his eyes, black met white.

"You deactivated my Sharigan, that's not supposed to be possible." Sasuke swore and tried to find us.

"I do a lot of things that I'm not suppose to do." _Oh crap that sounded like I was flirting, wait…was I trying to flirt with a known rogue Nin?_

I didn't get very far with that thought as Sasuke tackled me from behind and I fell onto Itachi. I was in the middle of an Uchiha sandwich but I wasn't going out with out a fight. I squirmed, pushed and pulled but all I managed to do is turn so I was facing Sasuke. He was angry but his eyes had turned to a pink because of the strain. I wasn't even thinking as I reached up and started putting the chakra back to original flow. At first he moved away but then Itachi held him place while I continued to stroke his head. He relaxed into my touch and I relaxed into Itachi who had a grip on me as well as Sasuke. This is how Kisume found us five minutes later.

"Huh, this explains everything." I suppose my body reacted before my brain did as I pushed Sasuke off me and was out of itach's grip and across the room in three seconds flat.

All three looked at me with amusement but I was actually blushing.

"Well that looks familiar." It was Kisume who said but I didn't understand what he meant, he shrugged and started to explain.

'Itachi and I spent a lot of time watching the nine tails." My face was blank as I think of Naruto but when I did I felt nothing. I shrugged and grabbed the finished scroll before using my demon chakra to transport out because the sanin's seal prevented normal transport jutsu's. I made my way quickly back to HQ in cloud before anyone realised I was gone. Four days later with a few forced breaks from Darui I had gone through all of the sanin's files and come up with a few names.

"Any leads?" I jumped surprised to see Shikamaru sitting across from reading the files I had set aside.

"Ah hai. I thought you are supposed to be on your missions?" He rolled his eyes and grabbed some more papers.

"I realized about a third of the mission in you were sending us on a goose chase so you could do the real work by yourself. So I came back. What does the snake have to do with this?"

"He's come in contact with the people were searching for so I borrowed his personal notes." I rubbed my eyes and cracked my back as he eyed me.

"When was the last time you slept?" _When was it?_

"15 days ago." He frowned before he got up and locked the door and placed a silent seal on the room.

"So you are going to sit there and listen while I tell you what I know and then you and I are going to have a long over due conversation." He sat down and leaned back in his chair.

"It stared with the ten tails, you came back different. You seem to forget how to be human and how to care for everyone. I know Minato and Naruto aren't the ones who defeated the ten tails and I know it had something to do with you. I know you have been pulling away from everyone and I know they're all blaming it on the Naruto/ sakura thing but that's bullshit. I have been your partner for four months and spent all my waking time with you so I know you don't feel anything for him, not for anything.

What I need to know is why? I can't figure it out Hinata and don't want to lose you. Like I lost sensei, like ino can never forgive me for choosing Temari, life chouji can't forgive me for breaking Ino's heart, like Temari is choosing to marry some influential asshole to help her brother and like how we lost our village. Our village use to be Konoha but now its turned into something so unrecognizable and every time we go back it feels less like our home every time."

He was right on everything. I spent so much time trying to hide myself I didn't look out for the one friend I had left in Konoha.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to lose you either, that's why I couldn't tell you the truth. You're right I did come back different. Despite what everybody think I didn't try to get kill myself killed by the ten tails. I thought if I absorbed myself into the ten tails I could do something from the inside." He nodded and I continued my story and he sat there listening and not saying anything.

"If the Kage's found out Hinata they would hunt you down. Does anyone else know?" It seemed what happened to me aged him ten years.

"B, he knows most of it, I didn't tell him I was the ten tails just that I was a demon." He nodded. We were interrupted be a knock at the door. I got up to open and let Kurotsuchi in who came in looking frazzled.

"The earth Daimyo's daughter was taken about five hours ago it seems she just ran off after seeing-"

"A white mystical horse?" Her eyes widen and she nodded.

"You've seen it before? Is it them?" I nodded and rushed out the building to bump into Darui who was bringing my breakfast. We both apologized but I rushed past him and yelled behind me.

'Send word to the others to meet us in Iwa, we have to go." We were out of cloud and racing toward Iwa.

"I'll meet you two there; we don't have time to go this slow." I stopped and veered left and changed into my tiger form and was there with in the hour.

* * *

Review, you know you wanna...

_white shadow


	10. Chapter 10

"Tsuchikage-sama, where was she last seen?" He showed me where and he stood there restlessly while went into my trance and once again saw the horse.

"A lead?" Shikamaru and Kurotsuchi stood behind me waiting.

"Hai, how long was out?" They followed me with out protest.

"Three hours, you must have been down pretty deep." We followed the trail to a secret underground tunnel but the walls were lined with the same seal that prevents me from looking through them so I had to rely on my volatile demon senses. We came to an entrance and snuck into the back of a big room with a stage in front to wait to see what was going to happen.

"The girl is back stage with nine others, they're asleep and I don't see and injuries." There was a rack of cloaks we hid in and it was a good idea until people started grabbing them and putting them on so we had no choice but to do the same. We made our way to the front but still behind people as not to draw attention.

"What the hell is going on?" Kurotsuchi was getting anxious so Shikamaru and I put her between us.

"It's going to be ok, I'm not going to let anything happen to you while you're on my team." I smile at her and she nodded becoming serious and collected. The men came upon stage carrying the ten girls. A man by the name of Kyoto from the village of tea stepped up to take command.

"Today my friends is only the beginning, our harvest is almost complete and today we will create a new world where we will be its pillars! Today we will create a new ten tails!" I narrowed my eyes felt anger and disgust at these men.

I felt a sting in my neck and I looked around to see what hit me, only I found who instead. I looked up to see Naruto, Sakura, c and b waving at me from the roof. B signalled me to wait for the sign so I showed the other two and did what I was told. We still needed to wait for the leader to come out or this will just happen again somewhere else. B knew this but apparently Naruto didn't or he didn't care as he jumped on stage between them and the girls.

"Idiot, does he not know the meaning of covert?" Shikamaru swore but I stopped them from going.

"Hold." The four from the roof jumped and went to attack the men but purple miasma crawled across the floor and everyone went down choking.

"Silly little jinchuriki you have no power here!" He sliced a girl's throat and then another one as the miasma started to take a form.

I shifted my chakra and I took on my demon form but the man was already on his 6th victim before I could strike. I pounced on the man and sunk my teeth into him and threw him into the wall as everybody was no longer under the influence the genjutsu that was hidden in the mist.

'What the hell is that?" It was Sakura who was held by Naruto who backed up and screamed in fear.

"Ten tails! Its back!" I ignored them and went after the half formed demon as it started to run away. I caught up quickly and launched myself on to its back and bit down. It screamed an awful high pitch that had everyone covering their ears. It threw me up into the ceiling with such an impact that it started to break. Even in this the form I had no chance to beat it so my only choice was to distract it enough to get everyone out. The others recovered enough to evacuate and leave me to get my ass handed to me by a demon reject.

The walls were shaking and one more hit and the ceiling was coming down. I motioned for them to leave but they stayed. Stupid freaking humans, can't you tell you're not helping?

The demon noticed them and went after them and I had no choice but to take the hit. I went flying into the wall. Naruto and B tried to transform into demon mode to but the miasma was too strong for them and were knocked into the walls which started the cave in. I dug deep and shifted my chakra farther into my demon then I had ever dared to go before. I leaped on top of the remaining humans and cried out when rock crumbled on top of me. I felt the pressure of the rock but I was stuck and there was nothing I could do.

I heard the reject let out a roar and find its way out of the rubble to head toward the Iwa to feed. I felt anger and I let my demon slip past my defences. The rock melted because of the chakra fire I was letting off so I pushed myself free and once again went after the reject. Instead of its back I faked and left and went right for its throat ripping it from its owner. I kept tearing it apart till there were only pieces before I burned it into ash. When I came back to my senses I was surround with nin who were getting ready to attack me I think. I jumped over them and took off at a speed no human could ever find me to safely transform back into my humanness.

"Hinata-chan!' When I approached I looked like I had been playing in the dirt but I had hid all my wounds from sight.

"Ah Hai!" I smiled and wondered if any of them noticed I wasn't there. Shikamaru quickly came up to me and told everyone that we needed to write the report. The others went to the celebration party while we went to his room.

"Bathroom now." I nodded and he came in later with all things medical. He slowly peeled my blood soaked clothing away and bandaged me up as best he could.

"You would think being part demon you would heal faster or something." I laughed but I could tell he was serious.

"Naruto and B have full demons in them and I'm only part demon." He swore and leaned back against the tub.

"You could have died." I nodded and looked at him tiredly.

"How many tails did I have?" He sighed and picked himself off the floor.

"first you had 1 then three, then you got big and had 6 then by the time you ran off you had 7 but I knew if you stayed in that form much longer there would be no coming back. I saw the demon today Hinata and I'm worried you're going to lose yourself to it."

I got up and collapsed onto the bed.

"Me to." Then I was out and wouldn't wake for a good 30 hours.

Shikamaru wrote the report and handed it to the Hokage with Naruto and Sakura beside him while I went home.

I was having tea on the porch when Neji showed up to see if I was alright. I hugged him and he returned it whole heartedly.

"So the ten tails is alive, you must have been pretty shaken up." Even though I knew he was talking to me he was thinking about his own death.

"I promise you Hinata-sama I will help find it and kill." Horror at the thought of my cousin trying to kill me again overwhelmed me and I backed up.

"No, just leave it alone. Promise me Neji to never go near it, promise!" He was surprised and nodded as I tired to calm my erratic heart beat.

"You won't lose me again Hinata-sama, not to the demon, I promise." I smiled sadly at the him and then the setting sun.

"I wish that were true Ni-san but I'm afraid I'm going to lose everything and there's nothing I can do to stop it." He hugged me again.

"True but we can try." Shikamaru appeared with take out and offered Neji some but he had a mission in the morning so we said our good byes.

"How bad is it?" We were eating dinner outside like we usually do in summer.

"Bad. As long as we make sure no one finds out, everything will be ok." I nodded and drank my tea.

"This food is crap, Sakura tried cooking and I swear I could barely even look at it. How the hell can you stand to taste it?" I laughed at his disgusted face.

"After I woke up the only thing I could really feel was pain and everything was either gone or really dulled. Even now when I experience a feeling its hazy like I quiet can't hang on to it. Even food had no taste for me and actually the only thing I can really taste at all is tea." He chuckled.

"So you drink tea as much as possible… What if tea wasn't enough?" I knew what he was asking me but I really didn't want to answer.

"I don't scar anymore." He was looking at my wrists so I told him there was no point of recapping the things I did to remember that I could still feel.

"I should have noticed." I shake my head and look at the stars.

"We all had our own problems to deal with." I close my eyes and drift off.

* * *

review and i might post some more tonight!

~White shadow


	11. Chapter 11

"Wake up we've been summoned." I roll out of bed and get dressed and I was lucky enough my wounds were healed, I may not heal as fast as B but I was faster then normal.

"You know why?" He shook his head and I followed him to the tea shop where he handed me one to go and got him self a coffee.

We came into the tower to see the group back together. We sat down, me at the end between Shikamaru and Neji. It was Naruto who stepped up to address us.

"As you all know the ten tails has reawakened, looks different but essential still big and bad. We are putting a team to hunt down the beast and seal it before it reaches ten. The other Kages are putting teams together to so we are to cooperate. My father has volunteered to be the vessel for Konoha."

_Vessel? I know what being in a prison like that does to a demon and the thought of me being stuck inside someone's head scared the crap out of me._

"Do we have a choice? This is troublesome." Naruto frowned at Shikamaru.

"Afraid Nara? If we don't get to it the Akatsuki or Orchimaru will find it before us. Or the other villages will find it before us. We are on a clock and the Akatsuki have been doing this a lot longer then we have."

"So we are pairing you off, two teams per lead. If you find it send words and do not move in!" Minato and Tsunade looked us down to make sure we understand the seriousness of the situation.

Everybody got up, neji kissed me on the head and left but I had spaced out again. I thought about the dread in my stomach.

"Hinata-chan." Naruto was an inch away from my face.

"Ah sorry just thinking." I back up and put some space between us but he only followed to hug me.

"I think about that day all that time. Watching you die was…" He trailed off and was about to say something before Sakura pounded him into the floor. Jealousy radiated of her.

"We're off to sound. People think Sasuke is the Ten Tails. We'll meet you two at the north gate in ten." Shikamaru grabbed my hand and led me out.

'Are they dating?" Naruto's loud voice was heard even with the heavy door shut.

Shikamaru didn't let go of my hand as we walked to the house and even after we grabbed our bag he took my hand again.

"Shikamaru?" He didn't answer so I focused on his chakra.

"I'm worried to but holding my hand won't stop me from turning into a demon." He stopped at the gate and turned to me.

"what will?" I shook my head.

"Nothing. This is my life now." He took out a cigarette and ran his hand through his hair.

"Stop being a shinobi. If you're not in these situations then you won't have to resort to that."

"They know what my eyes can do; you think they will ever let me go?" I asked him softly.

"Run away." I was about to reply when Naruto grabbed me and put me behind him while poking Shikamaru.

"I forbid it. You are not allowed to take Hinata-chan for yourself you bastard!" Shikamaru smirked at him and I knew he was going to make things worse.

"Why not? We've been living together for about 5 months now so…" Naruto started to get mad and turned to me and shook me.

"You let that lazy bastard take your virginity? Why him?" He didn't ask anymore questions as Sakura pounded him to the ground while I stood there shocked. I decided that this never happened and started running toward sound knowing the others would follow. We arrived there a couple days later and I was very thankful for Sasuke showing up.

"oh thank kami." Everyone looked at me strangely except Shikamaru who only smirked. I swear if I had to put with Naruto shooting me kicked puppy looks and sakura trying to gossip about 'how good our men are in bed' another day I was going to go demon on their asses.

"Were here to make sure you aren't the ten tails teme." He smiled and then I knew even with out my demon sense and my eyes to tell me this was no longer Sasuke.

"That's not Sasuke anymore."

"Hinata, Nara stay out of this fight, this is between us." Shikamaru and I found a spot on top of the waterfall.

"This where they fought all those years back." He told me but I only had eyes for the fight below.

"How many sound nin are here?" He asked and I counted about 50 or so.

"About 50 but they're staying back so we don't need to involve our selves." He shrugged and paid attention to the fight.

"Half a year ago you would have put your self in front of Naruto with out a second thought."

"Half a year ago I was in love with him, now I don't even think I could ever feel love again." I winced as snake Sasuke smashed Sakura into the stone wall and then when Naruto wasn't paying attention slammed him with a seal.

"He's not going to be able to use the nine tails. He can't win against snake Sasuke with out it." I tensed at the sound forces started moving in.

"Hinata don't." I stood up, he grabbed me and I stared at him.

"Even if we go down there we're going to lose. So tell me what choice do I have?" He let go and I traipsed into the forest with him at my heels. It was weird to have some one watch me shift but as soon as I started I forgot about it. I stretched and dug my claws into the ground and then turned to stare into Shikamaru's awed eyes.

"If you're going to take on the snake then I suggest you tail up. You only have two, I would go about five." I concentrated and I felt my power grow till Shikamaru held up his hand to stop.

A scream broke the silence and my reaction was to leap into the fray taking out about five sound nin out while I was at it.

I make quick work of the nin surrounding us. A man who looks like a miniature Kisume swung his sword at me but I grabbed it in my mouth and bit down, cracking it into little bits. I then grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt slammed him into the wall. Next was a man with white hair and opened his cursed seal and actually managed to punch me into a wall.

"You have to go through me." I got up and shook out my fur before leaping and grabbing him in my mouth and burning the seal right off him. He screamed but my demon side took pleasure in it. Snake Sasuke took off and I followed him all the way to sound where he summoned shinobi to attack me. I got a little pissed off and I knew I grew another tail but as long as I don't reach ten I will be fine.

* * *

sorry for the late update but it wouldn't let me in earlier

Review please.

White shadow


	12. Chapter 12

'Attack!" I sent a wave of chakra that sent them all flying and cornered the snake.

"I could help you. I could serve under you and we could make everyone who is hunting you pay." I huffed my hot breath on him and I could smell his fear. I was distracted by that sweet smell and a giant snake wrapped me and started to choke the life out of me.

"I knew that if Konoha's little Uchiha was in trouble the nine tails would show up and I guessed so would you. The experiments I could do on you are infinite." _Experiment? On me? The _dead infant I had cut out of his mother flashed before my eyes and I grew angry. The snake was turned to ash and I approached the scared Sanin. I wanted to rip him apart but I was still human if only a little bit. Sasuke had been pulled into this because of me and with out him I would have never found my lead on the ones who killed those women.

I went into the chakra world in my demon form to see Sasuke and the snakes inter crossing. I reached into him with my human hand and burned the snake out of the Uchiha. Orchimaru fell unconscious to the ground and I was about to kill him but Kabuto and some other sound nin attacked me only to steal the body away. I could chase after them but I thought Sasuke would enjoy revenge more then me.

"Why didn't you just burn me with him?" _Because I owed you one._

"You know me?" I reared back and took off and luckily he was too weak to follow._ Crap I forgot he could read minds._ I shifted back and snuck up on the last nin Shikamaru was fighting to use twin lion step on him.

"How did it go?" I shrugged and looked at the marks the giant ass snake left. Shikamaru threw me a roll of bandages to cover them up as we walked over to find Sakura healing Sasuke.

"What's going on?" Naruto was glaring at Sasuke who was glaring at Sakura who was glaring at Naruto.

"I don't think I want to know." I stepped back ready to run if I had to.

"The ten tails kicked the sanin's ass. He must have pissed it off and we got in the middle of their fight. The teme is ok because he probably used his sharigan to tame it or something." We nodded as Naruto and Sakura started arguing. I went past them to hand Sasuke a chakra drink.

"It's just a chakra drink." He took it and drank it down with out a second thought.

"I offered you one and you said no!" He handed me back my canteen and I tossed him something to eat.

"You probably put something in there to knock me out or kill me. Hinata is pretty straight forward and doesn't really hide things well." I turned around to stare at them all nodding except Sakura who was glaring at everyone.

"Everybody has secrets and I hide mine well thank you very much." Shikamaru gave me a look.

"Not that I have any but if I did I would hide them really well." All three guys were chuckling and even Sakura was trying into fight a smile.

'Mean." I mumbled the word but every one heard and started laughing. I then turned around to head back to Konoha.

'Don't pout Hinata-chan!" I stop and glared at Naruto who only laughed harder.

"Come on we still have a mission!" Shikamaru started walking toward me after that.

"Actually it is over. Obviously the rumour that Sasuke was the Ten tails was false so were done here." We wanted to leave but they wanted to stay with Sasuke.

"You actually thought I was the Ten tails? Idiots." Naruto got mad and tackled Sasuke and then Sakura got mad and pounded Naruto.

"I have a new respect for Kakashi-sensei." I nodded in agreement. We ended up taking Sasuke to an inn for the night so they could make sure no one hurt him. Shikamaru and I were sitting on the porch watching the sunset the next day, drinking tea and sake and playing Shoji.

"Awe how cute, you two act like an old married couple." Sakura sat down across from me and in between Shikamaru and Naruto and Sasuke took the seat beside me.

"you and Naruto argue like one." I smiled at Shikamaru's comment and the two love birds start arguing again. A pretty servant brought some more tea and Shikamaru started to flirt with her.

"Hn, you have the worst taste in men." I raise my eye brow at Sasuke and pour him some sake.

"Shikamaru is a good person Sasuke." He scoffs and downs the cup and pours himself another. I should probably tell him that Shikamaru and I are just friends but at least this keeps Naruto and his 'talk' at bay. I look at my friend and I can see in his chakra the love he still carries for Temari. Even when they met at cloud for the task force she wouldn't even look at him.

"Another bottle." Sasuke demands and the girl scurried away in fear.

"You should be more polite and not scare the poor girl. She's only doing her job Sasuke, making her life harder is not the way to go." He scoffs but when the girl returns he nods his thanks an doesn't glare at her.

"So this is where my little brother has ended up. I heard he had a run in with the ten tails." Everybody froze but I simply moved over and poured him a cup of Sake and placed it on my other side across from Shikamaru.

"Hn." He joined us and soon everybody went back to what they were doing.

"Did you seal it then?" Itachi casually asked.

"No it got away after expelling the snake from my body and getting rid of the sound nin." Sasuke seemed really pissed as he downed the sake.

"So it's still lose and you're here drinking?" Both Sasuke and Naruto slammed their hands on the table but I was quick enough to grab the tea so it wouldn't spill.

"The tea is you priority?" Shikamaru smirked at me as I looked at the now messy table.

"Of course, spilling tea is unforgiveable."

"I expect it of those two but I thought you had half a brain Nara." I sighed and stood up and mouthed hot springs to Sakura who readily agreed.

We took off leaving those four idiots to themselves. We stripped and went into the water with the other women. I got a little amused as sakura looked at my chest then at hers and the spaced off for a bit.

"So Itachi showing up is a surprise ne?" I blushed a little bit remember the Uchiha sandwich.

"There's the old Hinata I know and love!" she laughed and we talked like we hadn't become strangers in the past months.

"I know it's my fault that we haven't been close as we were and I'm sorry Hinata, I've really missed you." I smiled her but for some reason I couldn't relax, my demon senses were telling me there was danger.

"It's my fault to Sakura, I've missed you as well_." Did I miss her? It felt…nice to have a friend that is a woman but I'm not sure if I missed her._ I hugged her and she seemed shocked, was it because it was sudden or because we were naked?

"There's a couple of women to the left, I think they're after us." I whispered in her ear, she nodded slightly and I let go. Her face was red but it took only a minute for her to regain her composure. I climbed out and helped sakura out; we both put on towels but nothing else as we were attacked by those women. We were out numbered, out weaponed and out clothed.

* * *

Review please.

White shadow


	13. Chapter 13

"Run." I used a smoke jutsu and took Sakura by the hand and ran. We ran across the street and into the inn and into our bedroom but all our supplies were gone.

'What the hell? Perverts." I nodded my agreement. This time Sakura took my hand and yanked me forward so hard we both toppled over and I landed on her. I heard noise coming so I covered her mouth and bent down to whisper that they were coming. Of course I probably should have activated my eyes can then I could have seen it was not the women.

"we heard you guys were here- what the hell?" We looked sideways to see the four guys staring at us. Naruto's nose exploded with blood where as the uchiha's only had a trickle. Shikamaru was just grinning like an idiot.

"I thought you said the other women were coming?" I stared down at her in confusion.

"I could have sworn they were coming."

"They know what room were in. They were very eager to play so I figured they would be right behind us."

"Enough your going to kill us the blood loss." Shikamaru now had a trickle down from his nose and Naruto was passed out. I rolled my eyes and got off to help her up but then I pushed her down as a sword came flying between us. I kicked one girl in the head and shut down her system. The others were all in battles expect Naruto who was passed out still.

Except these girls just got back up to attack again. I activated my eyes and saw why.

"They've have demon chakra in them, its useless to fight them." We agreed and Sasuke and Itachi knocked this wave down with their flames.

We ran for awhile till I was sure we had lost them but now it was night and sakura and I were stuck in towels with no clothes.

"Here." Sasuke handed me his white shirt which seemed like a short dress on me. I looked to sakura who was drowning in Naruto's cloak she stole from his body.

"Hinata-chan you're still wet." Naruto had woken up and was smiling at me lecherously. I looked down to see I was wet and the shirt was now see through, thank god I hadn't taken my towel off. Then Itachi put his cloak over me and if I thought sakura looked small in naruto's cloak I looked down right tiny.

"thank you" I reached under and dropped the wet towel and sakura did the same thing. Naruto was now unconscious again while the other three made excuses to do something that wasn't around here. Sakura winked at me and I smiled in return. Then I realized none of us had supplies.

"We can go into to town and get some clothes, well I can get some because you walking into town with that might cause some alarm." She laughed and we started to get to work on camp cause the guys were just being useless. She got the fire going and I caught some fish and remember that Sakura was not good at cooking at all, I decided to do it. I sighed depressed knowing I couldn't taste any flavour.

"Here." The guys had returned and Shikamaru stood there with his mouth open, use to helping me. I gave him a bite and he told me he needed another taste so I ripped another piece and fed it to him.

"Delicious as always." I smiled and handed some to an angry looking Sasuke and impassive Itachi. Sakura grabbed enough for herself and Naruto who seemed eager to eat anything.

"I helped." Every body froze and looked to me and I shook my head lightly; they then all ate the fish without complaint.

'So those women were friends of yours?" He thought back and then I nodded.

"They were from the underground group that we broke up in iwa." I remembered their chakra signature apparently or maybe my demon part did?

"Better question is what do we do now?" Shikamaru laid back and stared at the stars.

"The mission is still the same; we take down the ten tails. Last time we saw him he powered up to eight tales." Everyone nodded but I just looked down.

"Do you pity this one to?" Itachi stared at me while team 7 was arguing again.

"Why are we hunting the demon when it hasn't done anything wrong? Can't we just let it be?" It was Naruto who stood up and yelled at me.

"Why do you care? It killed you! This thing is a monster! It's nothing like the nine tails or the others. It has no soul and when it reaches ten tails it will kill every one and destroy everything! I know you care about people even when they don't deserve it but this thing deserves no such kindness. I promise I will kill it Hinata-" Shikamaru was glaring angrily at Naruto.

'Enough, damn it Naruto just shut up. Don't you think she knows this already?" No one said anything else after that. I curled myself into a ball and closed my eyes worn out from everything and I actually fell asleep.

"Hinata-chan wake up." Sakura actually had to shake me to wake me up. She handed me my bag.

"Naruto felt bad so he went and got our things." I went into the forest and changed and so when I came back everybody was ready to go. I handed the Uchiha brothers back their clothing and thanked them.

"Where are we going?" Shikamaru and I were walking behind Naruto and Sakura who were walking behind the Uchiha brothers.

"Snow. There's been a few sightings." We both knew they were false so we just smiled.

We all split up into pairs with Shikamaru and me going to Konoha first.

"I really hate coming back here now." The feel of the village was not like coming home at all, there was always danger and some dumb idiot who tried to rob a nin.

I waited as Shikamaru went up and gave the report and came back downstairs.

"We've been told we have a free pass to do what we need to do. It seems all the other villages are sending nin teams out every day."

"Great let's go." We left the village and I shifted into my one tailed version. I motioned for him to get on and he buried himself in my fur as I flew to snow making sure I wasn't seen.

"Your fur is amazingly soft, like silk even." He seemed almost sad to see it go.

"Uh…thanks I think." When we walked into town there was a huge crowd and I activated my eyes to see Naruto and Pein facing each other.

"Oh crap." Shikamaru looked me strangely.

"Do you realise your becoming more human the more power you get?" I though about what he said was right. The more tails I achieved the more I could feel.

"You would think it would be the opposite." He nodded in agreement.

"Hinata. Nara you're here!" Naruto was bounding over to us and grabbed us quickly and took off toward the mountains with the Akatsuki following us. We traveled apart but when we started to climb the mountain we had to go two at time and I was last of the Konoha team with Shikamaru.

"Come on, Sand is already ahead of us!" Shikamaru tensed but I held his hand.

"She's with the Nara now? I thought you three had a thing?" Kisume's words made me blush and walked faster to get away.

"You would think that between the two of you, you'd be able to keep a girl satisfied!" Kisume and the other Akatsuki chuckled.

"Should I be jealous?" Shikamaru smirked and shoved him into the snowy mountain and walked on.

"Oh there's your chance Uchiha's, go for it! No? Fine I'll take my chance." Kisume jumped and landed in front of me but I side stepped and moved on. He started walking beside me.

"So how's it going Hyuga-chan?" Kisume was grinning at me and it was unnerving. I was saved by Itachi who yanked him backwards and it was Sasuke who took his place. I look backwards to see an amused Shikamaru and an annoyed Itachi with the others following behind me.

"I hate the cold." It was weird because I loved snow but I hated the cold with a passion. I even stepped closer to Sasuke to try and steal the heat he was giving off.

"Ohh it looks like she's warming up to little Sasuke. You're gonna lose Itachi if you don't step up your game!" I sigh but I don't move away from Sasuke's heat.

"There's a cave up ahead!" Naruto yelled at us. We arrived to find the sand and other mercenary Nins huddling in there.

"Shika-" I was about to warn him Temari is in there but he interrupted me.

'I know." We walked in to see her huddling with another man who I assumed was her fiancé.

* * *

REview please!

White shadow


	14. Chapter 14

"Hinata you'll be fine on you own ne?" Shikamaru whispered in my ear before he took off. I watched him slip trough the people to go sit by a bounty hunter who also seemed to be a very pretty woman. I was made to sit away from them because the cave could barely fit us all. I was shivering sitting by myself. I looked to see Naruto and Sakura found spot in the cave with people they knew so I was left to freeze to death.

"Screw that." A harsh wind blew behind me so I got up and sat myself between Sasuke and Itachi. Well I sat on them because there was technically no space there to begin with.

"I really hate the cold." Was my explanation to myself as I voluntarily made myself an Uchiha sandwich. I peeked over to try and see Shikamaru but I kind of had to plop myself on Sasuke's lap and point my butt toward Itachi to see them.

"Way to go Shikamaru!" Sasuke put his arm around my middle and then bent forward to see what I was staring at.

"why are happy that your boyfriend is all over that girl?" I rolled my eyes and whispered back.

"Shikamaru is my best friend, not my boyfriend. We just don't correct Naruto and Sakura because it gets them off my back and Shikamaru likes to piss Naruto off." He nodded and I pushed Sasori a little bit so I could see Temari's pissed off face and I chuckled.

"She's jealous." Kisume was now crouching beside us staring at Temari.

"Good she needs to know what she gave up." I whispered angrily. I felt Itachi bend over me and stare like us.

"Why they break up?" Sasori asked.

"Temari decided Shikamaru wasn't as influential enough to help her families' name."

"Bitch." Diedara was now watching too. I nodded frantically

"Oh look she's playing the game, she's kissing him!" Diedara hissed out.

"Oh bitch move, got respect that." Kisume whispered.

"Money's on Shikamaru." Kisume grinned and held out his hand.

"You're on Hyuga." We shook hands and watched as Shikamaru slid a hand around the pretty blondes shoulders and whispered in her ear-

"Oh he's nibbling on it! Smooth." I nodded and watched Temari get pissed off and push her hubby to be away.

"Damn it." I held out my hand and Kisume gave me his money.

"Shikamaru can charm the pants of any female he's ever met. He's like catnip for bossy women." Shikamaru then turned to stare at us so we tried to go back to our spots but we just ended up in a big pile. Luckily Sasuke held me close to his body so I wouldn't get squished by the others.

"Those men are the Akatsuki? The Akatsuki who are supposed to be the worlds most dangerous nin?" _uh-oh_ I watched the Akatsuki turn very deadly very quickly. Itachi went to use his tsukuyomi but I covered his eyes.

"How about we don't kill anyone while were stuck in a cave?" He pried my hand off him and glared at me annoyed.

"He needs to learn his place." I roll my eyes and sit back down in Sasuke's lap.

"I think making him piss his pants is punishment enough for now." I motioned for him to look and sure enough the man had to change his pants in a cave full of nin or risk it freezing. He went to take off his under wear but Sasuke covered my eyes.

"You really don't want to see that." I heard snickering and the nin who pissed his pants told everyone to fuck off. I snuggled into Sasuke's warmth knowing Itachi was still mad at me for intervening. I slept peacefully till Sasuke nudged me awake.

"Sleep well?" Shikamaru was standing above us but he was talking to Sasuke not me.

He held his hand out and I pulled myself out of Sasuke's lap.

"Who's this?' The pretty blonde from last night looked me and down accessing me. I really hated when people did that.

"None of your business." Sasuke dragged me away from the woman and Shikamaru to follow the Akatsuki.

"Don't you think I should be with my own group?" He scoffed and looked at everybody who were definitely not in their own groups anymore. So Sasuke and I walked on behind Itachi and an Kisume and in front of some mercenary nin.

"He's still mad at me ne?" I asked Sasuke.

"Itachi will get over it." I moved closer because even though we left in clear weather it was now a blizzard. A great growl echoed and the caravan became silence.

"The ten tails! He's here I feel it." That was not me so right now I was wanting to not go any further but Sasuke rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand to pull me forward.

We now were traveling among the mountain tops so the weather was so bad we couldn't even see so I ended up leading.

One moment I was walking then the next the mercenary grabbed me and pushed me.

"Do you even now where were going?" Sasuke punch him and a small fight erupted. We must have been making too much movement because the ice cracked and me and couple of other nins fell through the ice. The other nins that fell died but I shifted into my demon form and landed on the ground. I laid there semi-conscious for a while before I heard a sound.

"Grrr.." I was taken by surprised by two large beasts attacking my sides. I whipped around and caught one in my mouth. I bit down and shook it till it was dead. I raked my claws through the other. I got out of the crack in the ice and I watched the humans huddle together for warmth. If I shifted back they were going to die but at the same time they were here to kill me. I approached them and I could feel their life forces getting weaker. Even with their combined strength they could not defeat me. I felt more presences to the left and right and I knew I wasn't the only beast here. One attacked the humans and managed to kill a few before I stepped in and killed the beast. Others attacked me but I just burned them off with ease. I bit and clawed at the rest or I threw them off the edge. When I was finished the humans looked at me with fear.

"Were next. It's going to rip us apart like it did to them." Some mist nin said as he collapsed to his knees. I approached them and dug and I big hole.

'He's digging us a grave." _Really? Some humans are so stupid_. I lay over the hole leaving an entrance for them to go in.  
"He's not going to kill us." It was the red eyed human who went first into my den.

"He made us a shelter?" They all followed and I laid there bearing the snow. As morning came I got up and shook my fur clear of the snow. All the humans were asleep so I shifted and stared at them for awhile.

'Hinata you're alive!" Naruto hugged me.

"Did you see where it went?" Sakura asked me as she too hugged me.

'I think it went toward the village." Sasuke came and grabbed my hand in a tight grip.

'How did you survive?" Itachi came from behind and he to made sure I wasn't hurt.

"I used my chakra to protect me down there so I stayed there until the weather cleared." I looked down at my hand encased by Sasuke's bigger one.

"He freaked out and wanted to go after you but we were all to frozen to move. Then these white monkey beast things attacked and took out some mercenary nin but then boom! in came the ten tails and it ate them." I didn't eat them is what I wanted to say.

"I saw it head back toward the village. It was probably keeping us alive to snack on it but then caught a whiff of the village lets go!" _What?_ I watched as everyone agreed and followed Naruto down the mountain. Shikamaru shrugged and then watched the others head down with out us.

"Hinata and I need to talk so you can go ahead Sasuke." Shikamaru pointedly looked at Sasuke who wanted to argue but his pride wouldn't let him.

"Whatever, just make she doesn't fall again." So then there was only me and Shikamaru left.

* * *

White shadow


	15. Chapter 15

"You need to lure them away from here or we're going to get everyone killed in this freaking snow." I nodded my head and started walking down the mountain but Shikamaru stopped me.

"Watch." He did a replacement jutstu and a wood log fell to the ground. I watch him cut in two and handed me one half. He then used chakra to stay on the board as he started to slide down.

"Follow me." I grinned and soon we were flying down the mountain and we were going much faster then the nin who were running. They yelled at us to stop but we waved and started to purposely do tricks and flips. We made in record time to the inn.

"I'll tell everyone you were in the shower so be quick." I smiled and transported to the edge of the village and transformed to about four tails. My back was really itchy and I cursed my self for not itching it when I was human. I threw my body on the ground and laid down on my back to wiggle around to try to get the itch.

"HAAAAAAAA!" I turned to see three women staring at me in horror before they took off. I got up and I realised I had taken down two buildings with my itching. _Whoops._

"The beast is here!" I jumped and chased after the women who led me straight to town.

Everyone was screaming and running around and it was actually amusing to see the humans run into their shelters as if that would protect them from me. Something wrapped around each of my paws and I saw nin tying my legs together. I just burnt the ropes off and roared loudly. When I did my throat tickled and I felt weird so I did it again and again till I got use to the weird tickling feeling.

"There it is! Surround it." Naruto was in front of me and most of the rookie nine was now here as well. I felt a pull then all the sudden was sucked into a crystal.

"Thanks for the distraction dobe." The Akatsuki had sealed me. Hell no. I surged my power higher then I've ever been and broke free_. Now I was pissed off._

"Nine tails!" I went to teach these humans a lesson but then I was blind sided by the fox.

It bit deep into my haunches and it seemed immune to my fire. So I flung myself to the ground thus slamming him into it. It broke apart and grinned at me. I called forth the ice and snow and turned my body into ice and then started a blizzard. I didn't want those foolish humans to intervene. We attacked but this time his teeth couldn't penetrate my ice armour. Unfortunately for him my teeth were very sharp. He was strong but he was still no match for me as we bit and clawed at each other. I was getting bored and I knew the humans would not be able to survive this much cold for much longer. I quickly raced forward and pinned the nine tails to the ground and iced his limbs.

"Naruto!" I saw the female human try to brave the cold among the fox's vessel humans pack. I opened my mouth and placed my teeth on the fox's jugular and bit down just enough to draw blood. I withdrew and stared into the fox's eyes.

'_a warning'_ That's what I conveyed as I disappeared into the blizzard.

"Hinata!" I stopped and turned to look at the human with spiky hair. He was freezing so I flared my fire to warm him. He relaxed and came to touch my fur.

"Hinata I know you're still in there, you have to shift back. Concentrate." My human name and his familiar voice was enough to make me concentrate and shift where I promptly passed out.

"Head ache." I mumbled out. Some one sat me up and put some pills in my mouth and made me swallow.

"I've never seen you this much out of it, Hinata." I opened my tired eyes to see Shikamaru looking worried at me.

"I'm fine just tired." I sat up myself and ate the soup he gave me.

"I told everyone you had to use chakra to keep yourself alive that night but you still caught a pretty bad flu. Luckily everyone has been worried about Naruto and bought it. Everyone is still here in snow because they think the ten tails is still here." I rubbed my eyes tiredly. I got up and made my way to the empty hot springs were I gladly took an opportunity to think.

"Hinata-chan." I opened my eyes to see Temari looking at me warily from across the spring. Termari and I use to be friends but Shikamaru got me in the break up so I didn't really have anything to do with her after that.

"Sabaku-san." She smiled bitterly at me.

"I guess I deserve that. I'm glad he has you as his friend Hinata-chan." I felt sympathy for the lonely woman but I still feel upset at her because of what she did.

"Why?" She looked so sad as she explained her reasoning.

"As long as I live in sand I have to do what is right for my family and my fiancé can help secure Gaara's rule. You have no idea what's its like Hinata-chan." I laughed at that.

"Have you forgotten where I was born? The clan of expectations Temari-san. I made my decision to give my place to Hanabi not because I had to but because I wanted to. I walked away from my birthright because I wanted something more then having to spend my life making sacrifices." What I didn't tell her is that I could no longer trust the demon part of me to lead them into something better.

Hanabi had changed into a young and caring woman who would lead the clan with honour. I had to distant myself from her because she was always comparing herself to me as I once did with her. After she thought she had lost me to the ten tails she had attached herself to me for about a month. Separating was hard to do after I had spent so much into forming a bond with my younger sister and my family. Keeping them safe was more important then my loss.

"I'm not like you Hinata-chan." I narrowed my eyes and got out of the hot spring.

"I only want my best friend to be happy and for some reason he is when he is with you. He loves you and you love him so why isn't that enough for you?" I turned away from her but she called out to me.

"Don't be mad at me Hinata-chan, please understand." I smiled sadly at her.

"I do not feel anger for you but pity." I left her there and went back to the room I shared with Shikamaru. He wasn't there but he had left food for me and might I say a crap load.

"You ate it all?" It was some time when he came back alone.

"Sorry but I couldn't stop, I was ravenous…" He sat down and handed me some tea.

"Every time you go demon you pass out and wake up hungry." I smiled sheepishly at him.

"Temari apologized to me, she said after the talk she had with you she realized something's." My friend before me looked almost at peace with himself.

"thank you." I smiled and we shared a small smile.

"Since I ate all the food how about I take you to dinner?" He laughed and agreed.

"You're still hungry aren't you?' He asked as we walked down the main road.

I nodded eagerly trying to find a place that wasn't as crowded.

"Oh I found a place." It was back behind the other places and it was smaller but it had barely any people in it. I sat my back against the window and Shikamaru across from me.

"tea for her and sake bottle for me." I pouted as he didn't order any food. He chuckled and ordered us food as well.

"Found them." A loud voice echoed in the small restaurant. Kisume actually had to enter sideways to get through the small door.

"Well this should be fun." I laughed at Shikamaru and his sarcasm.

'Sorry to interrupt your date…oh wait I'm not." Kisume laughed again and sat down beside Shikamaru and he put his sword on the chair beside him. Diedara sat down on the other side of Shikamaru and Sasori beside him. Itachi and Sasuke sat on either side of me.

"Sake and food!" Kisume ordered.

"You've recovered well." I smiled and nodded at Sasori.

"Hai I missed all the action, sorry!" Sasuke scoffed and sat back to relax.

"Hinata-sama what is the meaning of this?" Neji was standing with the other rookie nine looking confused, that is till Naruto sat beside Sasuke and stole some of his sake.

"Come on guys there's no need to be like that. We all have one common enemy here so lets relax." So the other's sat down but Ni-san was still giving me looks along with Kiba and Shino.

"I agree with my son, right Kakashi?" Minato appeared with Kakashi at his side. Kakashi ignored him and sat down.

There was so much conversation going on around me that I just put on a smile and spaced out. _Common enemy? How long do I have till this taken away from me? How many people would stand by me?_

* * *

please review

White shadows


	16. Chapter 16

"I wasn't summoned by Tsnuade-sama, hokage sama." I bowed and transported quickly. I left the scroll for Shikamaru to read and headed quickly to Cloud.

I went right to the Raikage tower where Darui was waiting for me.

"It's not pretty." I nodded and went into the room where there were 11 corpses of a girls and women between 12 and 18.

"There's a message." B said.

"Where? And from who?" He looked at me before he pulled back the sheet on the first girl and I went closer to see the message carved into it and then the next girl had another line and so on.

( I used the music from isla Cameron –o willow waly as inspiration)

"Little ten tails where have you gone?

To blood and death you are drawn

So I will make them bleed

And I will revel in my deed

To make you come and play

I will make you my prey

So hurry come and find me

I'll show you my bloody glee

For when I rip you apart

And finally taste your heart.

Only then I will be done

With all this fun." B was looking at me worriedly.

"Was it the same as before?" Darui looked at the girl and my stomach turned.

"They did it. I can feel that things miasma in them. They created something but it is no demon." Darui swore.

"So we're just caught in a war between the ten tails and this thing? Do we even know what side we're on?" I left the room and the village quickly to take my anger out on a mountain.

"Finished?" The human vessel shouted from the ground. I growled at him and slashed the mountain, well it was a mountain. I shifted back and collapsed into the whole I made myself.

"I thought I had anger problems." B said and I laughed despite of everything.

"every time I close my eyes I see their faces, and I taste their fears. This thing is coaxing me out. If it wins and eats my heart it gets all my power. If the lands couldn't stand up to the last ten tails then what's coming will destroy you all."

"You have the same power as the last one right?" I shake my head.

"The other ten tails was still incomplete. So essentially if I reached my ten versions I would be stronger. Not too mention since I have the Byakugan it's impossible to seal me at all unless I was close to death." B sat down beside me.

"But you've control over the other tails right?" he asked me, hoping the answer would be yes.

"I was only nine tails for awhile. Shikamaru thinks once I reach my ten tails, that I won't be able to turn back into human. That essentially I won't be human any more."

"Hinata-chan you can't face it then!" I sighed.

"Who will then? Its miasma prevents you from even getting near it B!" I felt I was being pushed into a corner.

"We'll figure it out." He smiled encouragingly at me.

"You grew up being a vessel, you know how they treated you, can you imagine what will happen when they find out I'm not a vessel but an actual demon?" He was silent as we walked back to cloud.

"As long as you have some one to see you as more then just a demon, you'll get through it." I wanted to smile at him but the pressure from everything was building up inside me.

I was about to tell him so when I felt a shiver run down my spine. I looked toward the west.

"It's feeding." I shift into my demon form and took off toward the west, I knew I was already in my nine tails form.

When I got there it had finished of a small village and was heading toward its capital hidden rain. I was coming from the opposite direction so I bunched my muscles and leaped, meeting it in the air and crashing it into the ground on the opposite side. I tore at and bit down as it did the same to me, last time we were a fair match but with my nine tails I was so much stronger that I ripped it to pieces again. I could have used the many chakra powers I had but by then I was too far gone.

There was screaming all around me but none of that mattered to me now as the blood I tasted was so much better. After I was sure the thing was very much dead I turned my sights on the village. A lone woman stood before the gate ready to defend her village. I smelt the air, she was with child. I lowered my head and bared my teeth and even though she was afraid she would not move. A part of me wanted to punish her for her disobedience but another part of me was horrified from the thought alone. More nins approached me but the woman held her hand up.

"Wait, I don't think it's going to hurt me." _I wasn't?_ No I had already decided that. I backed up and ran north into Iwa. I ran past the shocked iwa nin and I stopped at the spot where I had fought that thing before. I smelled the humans and I knew that they were coming to try and fight me but I had more important things. I turned my demon Byakugan on and I watched that even two weeks later the thing had picked itself up and left. I didn't kill it then I wasn't sure I had just killed it again.

"Surround it and don't let it escape!" They tried to seal me but I just burned the seal, they called a retreat. I watched them run away in fear and it amused me so I didn't try and stop them. I took off toward cloud again. I shifted back into my human form and straight into unconsciousness. The next time I awoke I was hungry as hell so I found a village and ordered as much as I could.

'Ano what day is it?" When she told me I was shocked to find out it been a week since I was last in cloud. I paid and left for the capital where Darui met me at my room.

"How was your hunt?" I froze wondering if he figured out my secret.

"huh?" _I know not very smart._

"B said you told you were out on a lead." _Thank you B._

"I found a couple of pieces; I just need to figure out the puzzle now." He offered to take me to lunch which I agreed whole heartedly.

"so did you see it on your journey?" I looked at him confused which made him laugh.

"Sorry I forgot you really don't care about the ten tails do you? Weird cause Naruto said you were killed by it. Anyway it's been sighted all over cloud, Iwa, rain and I heard it had a go with that other thing. The Kages are having a summit to try and figure out what to do with it." I froze to stare surprised at him. I excused myself and hurried back to the room we had used to hold the info on that reject but when I got there it was empty.

"The Kages took it all. They didn't get the experiment files or the snake files either." C was already in the room waiting for me.

"Look what I said on the first day about Konoha and Hyuga's I still don't think I was wrong but I will admit I wrong about you. Everybody is distracted with this ten tails they don't see what were really up against." _Distracted? Of course!_

"You are brilliant." He blushed and smiled but I went the board and started writing down all the info I knew and ended up covering two walls of information. I stopped and stared at it.

"what's going on?" B and Darui came in and sat down to look at the wall. All the pieces were there so why couldn't I put them together.

"This reject thing is a distraction. They knew we were on to them so they had to throw us off the trail but what is their plan and who the hell are they?" I asked them.

"Better question is what their next move is?" Darui asked.

"How do we guess their next move when we don't know their end game?" Omoi asked as he entered with Karui.

"You think the ten tails is on it?" Asked C.

"I think the ten tails is getting led around just like the rest of us." B said.

"Hey I know this Rhyme,

My lady if you see me

Come to me and we shall see

What a waits for you

For if you knew what I could do

All your dreams could come true!" Karui sang happily.

"What was that?" She rolled her eyes at us.

"Come on the old rhyme about the white horse that appears to woman and girls promising all your dreams if you follow? It's been around for a couple of years. Started in tea country I think." He explained. I looked to the bored to see it was Naruto's and B's mission to track down anything to do with the horse.

"Oh yeah since we killed the demon we thought there was no reason to do that report." B nervously scratched his head.

"tea country is where the summit is." Darui spoke.

"None of the bodies from the mountain were from tea." C told me.

"The leader from that Demon summoning was from tea." B said

"Who suggested the place of the summit?" Darui shrugged.

"We have to inform the Kages and get this thing called off."

* * *

Review please! I hope every body is enjoying the story! And yes i am a pretty fast updater when i'm not being lazy ;p

White shadow


	17. Chapter 17

Four days later ~~~

"So at least they have good tea here." I glared at B who chuckled nervously.

"They 're going to get them selves killed." He glared at his brothers back.

"They know if they use themselves as bait that reject thing will show up and so will the Ten tails." I nodded and left his side to find Shikamaru who expectedly was in a tea house waiting for me.

"Heard about the show down in rain." I knew he meant to ask if I was ok but I wondered why he just didn't ask out right.

"Hai, that reject got torn apart by the ten tails fairly quickly. More importantly why is tea country so crowded?" He chuckled.

"Isn't that what they want? To take out the Kages?" he asked me.

"Taking out Kages? And we weren't invited... not cool Nara. Oh Hinata-chan your back! Good because the Uchiha's were getting mopey." Kisume announced and just like that the three Akatsuki came and sat with us again.

"go fuck yourself fish!" Sasuke growled out before seeing my bandaged hands.

"Ran into a rogue nin. What are you guys doing here anyway?" Kisume laughed.

"We made a deal with the Kages to seal the ten tails. We do that and all our crimes are pardoned." Itachi explained.

"I see." To actually here it from his mouth actually hurt. I admit I have a crush on both brothers.

"Itachi and Sasuke probably want to go back and repopulate the Uchiha clan…Care to volunteer?" I blushed as Itachi kicked Kisume under the table.

"I don't think I will ever get a chance to do something like that…" I trailed of thinking of what was to come.

" It won't get near you so make sure you stay away this time." Sasuke grabbed my hand under the table and gave me a sideways look.

"If only it was as easy as staying away." Itachi put his arm on the booth behind us so it brushed against my neck.

"There's no point in worrying about it now." I smiled sadly into my tea.

"So who's going to the festival tonight?" Kisume asked. No one answered.

"Ne Hinata-chan will you go with me?" He backed up so itachi's kick couldn't reach him

"Uh…sure Kisume-san." He laughed and got up.

"OK I'm going to buy you a kimono, I'll leave in Shikamaru's room and I'll come get you later tonight!" He took off laughing dragging Itachi with him.

'Why did you say yes to that walking sushi bar?" Sasuke asked.

"He asked." Sasuke glared but said nothing.

"I have to go." Shikamaru got up. He gave me a wink and left.

"I have to do some shopping myself then. Did you want to come?" I stood up and Sasuke followed me with a word. The crowd was big and pushy so it wasn't long till I got separated from him. I stopped and looked for him but I was pushed roughly to the ground and I was about to get walked on when Sasuke picked me up and held my hand as he pulled me to an alley way.

"you have a habit of getting into trouble when you get separated from me. Take my hand and I won't let go of you." I took his hand and we went back onto the crowded street.

"promise?" I whispered to myself, I was surprised when he replied.

"Hai." I blushed and he smirked as he pulled me to a stall with jewellery. Then I saw the most beautiful bracelet with a deep blue stone in the middle. I picked up it gingerly and I thought it reminded me of my chakra flames.

"Thank you nin-sama." I came out of my awe to see Sasuke take the bracelet from me and turn me so my back was right against his chest. He moved my hair to the side gently and grabbed my hand and slid it on as he whispered in my ear.

"As long as you wear this then I'll keep my promise to you."

"awe how cute, Sasuke has a girlfriend." I shivered not in fear but in remembrance of me almost killing him. Sasuke mistook it for fear and put me behind him.

"So have you seen the ten tails lately Sasuke? I need to have a word with her_." Her? Did he know?_

"Her?" The snake smiled.

"Of all the sightings no one noticed it was female? Ohh how amusing." The snake took off with his Nins following him.

"pervert." Sasuke looked at me then chuckled before dragging me around to different stalls never letting go of my hand.

"Hinata-chan!" I went on my tippy toes to look over Sasuke's shoulder but he was still too tall.

"I thought you were going out with Nara? You moved on to Sasuke huh?" It was B who appeared behind me. Sasuke wrapped an arm around my middle to keep me from falling.

"You've upgraded in my opinion." C said as he nodded to Sasuke.

"Down in mine." Darui glared at Sasuke who returned it.

"Hinata-chan I need to talk to you…you know in private." B asked. Only I couldn't go because Sasuke was holding my hand tightly.

"I'm still on a mission Sasuke, I'll be right back." He let go and then I followed b into a small shop that sold odds and ends.

"Hinata they're setting seals around the city, powerful ones and if you get caught in these ones it will take you awhile to get out. Long enough for Minato and Naruto to use that jutsu…the creation one. You get caught in that and it could tare you apart." I picked up a charm of Byakko and bought it. I clipped it to my jacket.

"I know B but thanks." I smiled and hugged him on a whim. He hugged me back and gave me a squeeze.

"finished?" Sasuke was standing by the door glaring at b with turning sharingan. I let go of B and took Sasuke's hand while waving good bye to B.

I pulled him into a weapons shop to distract him. I smiled as it did the trick and soon he relaxed again. It was getting late so I told him it was time for me to go and get ready.

"You don't have to go with that fish." I laughed and told I would see him later. There was a note from Shikamaru saying not to wait up. _I wondered if he has a new girl? _

When I saw the kimono Kisume bought me I blushed. It was a short one. It was dark blue with light blue design with a dark red and black obi. The front was short and went to my mid thigh while the back was long like the sleeves. It had inside layer of dark red that peeked out from the blue. It was beautiful but revealing and something I would never choose but it was a gift.

"Why not? I don't have that much time left anyway to enjoy myself." I put it on and opened the next box and my eye twitched in annoyance. In there was thigh high socks and the black geta's he got me.

"it's a gift, it would be rude not to accept and wear them. Even though their perverted." I brushed my hair and didn't have any time do anything else as a knock sounded. I took a breath and opened the door and there stood a grinning Kisume with out his usual cloak.

"Looking good Hina-chan!" _Hina-chan?_

"My plan to make Itachi jealous is so gonna work this time. Come on before he finds us. I had to sneak out so none of those idiots would follow me." I walked beside him laughing. We were into the third stall when Itachi did in fact catch up. I laughed as Itachi hit Kisume on the head and he handed me a tea. I grabbed Itachi and Kisume so we wouldn't get separated by the crowd. Together the three of us visited stalls and I enjoyed our time together. Kisume reminded me of B so it was easy to get along with him. Itachi with out his cloak was very attractive and he caught me staring at him a couple times much to my embarrassment.

"so where's little brother?" the three of us were sitting at a table eating ice cream on a roof, well I was eating ice cream they just ended up throwing theirs at each other.

"Kidnapped." I looked worriedly at Itachi thinking the snake had got him.

"Snake sanin?" Itachi smirked and pointed below us on the street. I leaned across his lap and looked down to see team seven. I smiled at the familiar scene.

"Worse then the snake." I laughed and sat back.

"Hey Sasuke having fun?" Kisume shouted. Sasuke looked up and gave the finger before throwing Sakura's drink at him. The three of us laughed. Itachi smiled before he took my ice cream.

"I'll buy you a new one." I nodded and smiled as he aimed it and it hit Naruto on the head. Naruto got mad and jumped up to punch him but he stopped when he saw me.

"EH? Hinata-chan?" When I saw him I couldn't resist.

"Unicorn-" Kisume's laugh was so loud it was causing a scene and Itachi was chuckling aloud too. Naruto was stunned so when Kisume wound up and smashed him downward he didn't see it coming. I leaned over Itachi to see if he was ok. I caught Sasuke's small smile and I returned it.

"You ok Naruto?" He gave me the thumbs up and even his team was laughing at him. Sakura waved to me and dragged her team away, even Sasuke who looked like he wanted to kill himself.

"Oh man look at that red head! You think she's looking for a good time?" I sat back in my seat and laughed. I turned on my chakra and stared at hers.

"Her chakra says she is. She's wants to get even against someone." Kisume looked at me seriously.

"I can sense chakra to Hinata but that's on a whole new level. You and I are going to have a conversation one day…But Not today cause I'm getting laid! Take care of my date Itachi." One moment he was serious then the next he was happy and sprinting across the street to the red head.

* * *

Ya i know my chapters are short i just don't want to be long winded so i never know when to end them...oh well i will work on it.

Now i gotta figure out the Itachi/sasuke thing. talk about digging myself a hole but i do love a challenge.

I finished the story yesterday and when i read my ending i realized you guys are going to kill me so i started on a sequel today.

-White shadow


	18. Chapter 18

"what next?" Itachi asked but I was already leading him to a booth I had seen earlier. It was a kunai throwing contest. You had to hit the moving targets. Itachi played it for me and got all the gold targets so he could choose a prize. He chose a bracelet made of white wood carved into an intertwining pattern. He took my arm and tied it there.

"As long as you wear this, I'll make sure you're safe." I smiled at him and hugged him.

"You still owe me an ice cream." He smirked and led me to the ice cream stall. I put my arm through his and we watched some dancers before he pulled me away. He led me down a path where couple seemed to be following as well. He took me to a hill where other people were.

"Fire works should start any minute." It got cold so I snuggled into Itachi's heat and waited for the show to start.

The first started and I felt my heart do a flip. I was smiling and I looked at Itachi to see if he was enjoying the show but he wasn't looking at the sky, he was looking at me. He smiled and leaned in closer I closed my eyes when he got close enough he kissed me. His arms wrapped around me, he had a hand on the small of my back and another cupping my face. We moved our lips against each other till he pried my mouth open with his tongue gently started to explore it. Heat pooled in my belly so I pressed myself against him more. A big bang made me jump back but not enough to be out of his arms. I watched the grand finale.

"I don't want things to change. I want to stay like this. You me Sasuke, Kisume, and Shikamaru." I mumbled into his chest.

"Not all change is bad Hinata, things could be different between you and us." I closed my eyes and inhaled Itachi's scent and wished it could true.

"You two enjoyed yourselves." I peek out to see Sasuke. I knew he saw the kiss but he didn't seem mad. In fact he seemed fine as he slid and arm around my neck and one around my stomach as he once again whispered in my ear.

"When do I get my kiss?" the heat my belly went further down and I blushed. I had never felt this kind of heat before.

"Sasori and Diedara are calling me, take her home Sasuke." Itachi leant down and softly kissed me on the lips before leaving. Sasuke grabbed my hand and started walking me back to the hotel room.

"what happened to Sakura and Naruto?" he rolled his eyes.

"They mentally scarred me so I took off to find you and Itachi." I laughed at him.

When we reached the hotel Sasuke stepped into the room and pinned me to a wall and kissed me soundly.

"I'll see you tomorrow Hinata. Night Shikamaru." _Huh?_ I looked to see a grinning Shikamaru. Sasuke left and I sat across form my best friend.

"I thought I saw you with Itachi?" I shrugged with a stupid grin on my face. He started laughing.

"I guess it makes sense, those two got pretty close after war. Losing each other so often I guess they've become inseparable and they probably don't want to try. So that makes double loving." My eyes went wide at what he said and I blushed really badly.

"can we not talk about this?" He laughed and drank some tea.

"You're happy… " I said to him.

"I know you won't read me unless you have to so I'll save you the trouble. Temari and I have been secretly meeting up." He smirked and I toasted him.

"we're both happy." He nodded.

"Tomorrow is the summit." I nodded. Nothing else was said as we went to bed.

It was an hour into the summit and I was meditating with the rest of the rookie nine surrounding me. I was nervous even when I knew I couldn't prevent anything.

"They're finishing up so calm down." I nodded, it was almost over. Maybe I was paranoid and nothing was going to go down. I could keep living this life and nothing had to change.

"Hinata-" I sighed.

"I know, its almost over and I should calm down." Shikamaru shook me.

"Nope not going to say that, look." I opened my eyes and dark yellow/ green miasma flowed through the streets.

"ten tails?" Ino asked, fear in her voice.

"Not the ten tails." It was Naruto who stood up.

"so it begins." Announced Minato, beside him stood the other Kages. The miasma came closer and we watched nin fall into it. Temari used her fan to keep it away but it came back with a vengeance. It crawled and slithered on the ground taking the nins down. When it reached us I had to be pretended to be affected.

"So this is what the great nin's of these lands are made out of?" Out of the miasma stepped a man. He was dressed in white with long flowing light blue hair, he looked like an angel but his chakra was dark and twisted like a monster.

"I will kill you all but there is only on thing I have to take care of. Oh ten tails, won't you come out to play?" _Those girls were his doing_.

"Who are you?" Naruto and B stood up.

"My name is Tenshi-sama. As amusing as the nine tails and eight tails would be I am not interested in left over's. My only interest is in the ten tails. So come forth dear for we have unfinished business." Naruto buckled under the power if the miasma.

"there is no ten tails here!" Minato shouted.

Tenshi smiled and laughed, his voice was beautiful.

"How smart the ten tails is, to come back as your former comrade, as your loved one. To take a human skin and blend in among those that hunt it, how endearing. The ten tails is so clever I almost don't want to kill it!" He laughed again and I watched Naruto and b try to with stand it but they collapsed in pain.

"Ten tails come out to play or I will carve your name into these little humans, actually you might even enjoy that ne?" I went to stand up but Shikamaru looked at me pleadingly, I shook my head and smiled sadly. I kissed his cheek and told him I was sorry.

"Ten tails where have you gone?

To blood and death you are drawn

So I will make them bleed

And I will revel in my deed

To make you come and play

I will make you my prey

So hurry come and find me

I'll show you my bloody glee

For when I rip you apart

And finally taste your heart.

Only then I will be done

With all this fun." Tenshi sang. Behind him amassed the reject thing but this time its power was stronger then it ever was.

'Come demon and meet your end." I stood up and smiled.

"You want to play with a demon? So quick to die you are." Everyone was staring at me in shock but Tenshi just laughed.

"how clever you are my dear, look around you. No one even suspected a thing! It's time my dear that our game comes to an end." I walked forward past everyone but B grabbed my ankle.

"Hinata-chan." Tenshi laughed at B's plea.

I let my power out and his grip loosened.

"silly vessel, she's not Hinata she's the ten tails!" Tenshi pointed out.

"You know nothing." I told him.

"I know what you did! I felt in the deep dark the Ten tails lose to a mere human girl. I felt his darkness be burned away by the fire of your beautiful human soul. I must admit I was so impressed you managed to undue the pain I had caused poor Ryoki!" He laughed but I only grew more angry.

"Your wrong, it was the seal-" Naruto yelled before Minato pulled him back.

"No we never even got close I just never questioned it. I should've then I would have seen what it did to Hinata-chan." Minato looked guilty down.

"What it did to her? Oh you are too adorable little human. Its what she did to it. Ripping apart her own soul to give humanity to a demon and in return he took her body for his own doing! Hinata your human friend is dead!" Tenshi gleefully shouted.

"I am still Hinata, your wrong!" I told him.

"Are you? Tell me my dear ten tails, are you human? Tell me you didn't come back so perfectly wrong…" I opened my mouth but he was right, I came back wrong.

"What ever I am it doesn't matter." I stated loudly. Tenshi smiled and walked toward me.

"Oh? Why is that my dear demon?" I smiled and let my power seep into my aura and my eyes.

"cause I'm still going to kick your ass."

Tenshi seemed a little angry but I started the shift and I attacked him and his creature thing. We went rolling into buildings, destroying everything in our way. I gained enough sense to realize what I was doing.

I took our fight outside the village and what a fight it was. This thing was feeding off me and growing stronger, it was so much more powerful then the last two times I fought it. I had no choice as it pinned me and bit down on my left shoulder. I roared in pain and felt another shift this time, something stronger and older. I couldn't stop and I wasn't sure I wanted to.

My power tossed the reject across the forest and I got up and pounced on it. I tore into it once more but this time it could not feed off me. It threw me off and bit down on my ankle and it tossed me into a city wall. I dodged as it attacked me again and I summoned earth to hold it in place but the earth started to crumble and rot once it touched the beast. Any element I used was useless so I put some space between us. With Tenshi on his back controlling it I was out manoeuvred. It pinned me and ripped into my stomach nearing my heart. I tried to struggle but I felt so weak compared to it.

"If only you were full demon, this fight could be so much more fun!" Tenshi told me like he was complimenting me. He was right I wasn't fully demon yet because I was still Hinata Hyuga. A Hyuga who is a Byakugan user. I activated my eyes and used my Twin lion gentle step move. Only in this form the two lions were like the size of a house as they charged forward, knocking Tenshi off the reject and allowing me the upper hand.

I pinned the reject to the ground and gave it all I had by realising my power on it. It cried and exploded into blood. I stumbled out of the mess and faced a smiling Tenshi.

"Ten tails you have managed to kill my pet, you truly are the most powerful thing alive and though you are clever you are still young and not as clever as me…not yet." I jumped at him but he disappeared into a flurry of white feathers. The humans approached me I but meagrely leapt over them and started to limp away until a blonde hair man stood in front of me. I felt burning on my paws, I looked down to see the seal. I roared in anger and tried to move but I was too weak and injured to resist this seal. There were more humans all putting power into the seals and I screamed in pain. And it got so unbearable there was a white flash and I was finished.

**Shikamaru pov**

I watched my best friend battle the black beast, we all did. Then I was being pinned against a wall by a pissed of Naruto.

"You knew! You fucking knew that wasn't my Hinata!" The nine tails showed in his eyes.

"She hasn't been yours for a long time Naruto." He growled and smashed me against the wall.

"Fuck you! She came back wrong and I never noticed." I almost took pity on him but I was angry more then anything.

"No one noticed. She pulled away from all of you and you let her. There's no one to blame but your selves." I told him.

"No Hinata is dead, that is the Ten tails. I saw her die, we all did. You let the demon that killed her use her body to continue living!" Screamed Naruto who let me go. Obviously he was in no state of mind to reason with.

"We have to end this, We have to give her the peace she deserves, whose with me?" I watched in shock as everyone stepped forward believing in him.

"What if you're wrong? What if that is Hinata?" Itachi asked.

"You and Kisume and watched me and so you watched her. Tell me that is the Hinata you know! If you and Sasuke care then help me free her! Help kill the son of a bitch that took her away from us!" My heart dropped as the Akatsuki agreed.

"You're wrong! You would be sealing Hinata not that Ten tails!" I tried to stop them but as the ground shook we watched Hinata. Blood gushing and chunks ripped out of she used all her remaining power to kill that reject thing.

I tired to run after them but Chouji held me back.

"It's not Hinata Shikamaru, the beast tricked you." My heart stopped as Hinata's demon form screamed in pain and in a last attempt I broke away from Choiji and ran.

When I got there it was too late. The giant seal was burned into the ground and the silence that followed was deafening.

"What have you done? You fucking Idiots! It was a trap!" I screamed at them. I ran to the middle of the seal and started digging.

"Shikamaru stop it! We did it for Hinata-" Naruto tried to get me up but I pushed him away.

"Don't you dare fucking say it was for her." He was going to say something but a hauntingly beautiful laugh interrupted.

"Oh the anguish. How amusing." Tenshi appeared before us.

"But of course he was right. It was a trap and you all played your parts so fantastic! Poor little Hinata for ever sealed away by the people she thought loved her!" It was a flash before Itachi had Tenshi by the throat and Sasuke had his blade to it.

"You said Hinata was dead!" Tenshi smiled.

"She did die but the demon Ryoki gave her another chance but she had to bear the pain of being a half demon. She had so much potential to be more but she resisted and decided to protect you little insects from me. Now it's too late because you sealed away the one thing that could have stopped me!" Sasuke sliced Tenshi's throat open and Itachi used his black flames.

"Oh the little ten tails mates, how powerful for humans. So much anger little Uchiha's I wonder if Hinata will ever forgive you for what you have done? You will never love again so why continue? Do the world a favour and kill yourselves. You deserve it after what you just did to the woman you was suppose to have loved ne?" His words were affecting the Uchiha's as they collapsed powerless.

None of that mattered because he appeared behind me. He pulled me up by the throat.

"this little human knew the truth. I kind of want to rip you open to see why you were different. Were you her lover? No you were something so much more but what? Oh I see through her memories now…You were her anchor to humanity. Do you know what happens to a sealed demon? It becomes a monster." He whispered the last part in my ear.

"You failed her and now you should pray for her death because it would be a mercy for what you humans have sentenced her to." He threw me to the still warm ground.

"So thank I thank you all for you have just given me your lives on a silver platter and I promise…It's gonna be a very fun death." Nobody moved all shocked and desperately powerless. I started to laugh. Tenshi turned to me amused.

"Lost it have we? Humans are so fragile." I stood up and faced him.

"You're afraid of her! Why didn't you face her head on before today? Because you know she's more powerful then you!" He frowned and then opened his arms wide.

"Doesn't really matter any more does it?" He laughed and I smirked.

"Don't underestimate her you bastard. She's going to come back and she's going to kick your ass. You asked me why I was different? Because in the end we are always going to have each others back and I sure as hell know this seal isn't going to hold her forever." He went to attack me but I was weak from the Miasma, we all were.

"He's right. We have a promise to keep." Sasuke and Itachi stood before me with black flames around us. I smiled and collapsed.

Hinata pov

"Hinata wake up." I groaned and swatted the hand away.

'She's really out of it." Another voice piped up.

'Do you blame her? Do you know how painful that creation seal is_?" Ryoki?_ I knew that voice and sure enough he was arguing with the Sage.

"Am I dead again?" They stopped arguing and looked at me.

"You wish." The sage said.

"Will you cut that out? Being a demon isn't that bad." Ryoki argued.

"Ya where there are other demons. There are no other demons other then that thing. Besides you saw what happened." I looked around to see we were sitting on a deck at an inn.

"Where are we?" Ryoki shrugged and leant back against the wall.

"You tell us, it's your soul." Sage said as he sat across from me.

"At an inn in bird country I think. Why am I here and why are you here as well?" Sage answered for me.

"You are here because that monster weakened you enough so you could be sealed and the pain from it sent you here, it almost killed you. As for why we are here…Ryoki will always be here and since I am also a part of him I am now apart of you."

"Tenshi-" I tried to say something but I couldn't.

"It was a trap Hinata. Tenshi isn't human, he's like me but his demon form is a bird." Ryoki looked at me sadly. I guess I already knew it was a trap.

"What am I suppose to do?" I asked but they gave me no answer.

"We can't answer that." Sage told me gently.

"So I am stuck in a seal? Do I get a vessel or will I be just killed?" I stared silently at the woodened floor. The answer scared the crap out of me.

"You're stuck in the seal until some one release's you; they can't kill you if that makes you feel better." I was crying wishing I could be killed. The sage approached me and took off his necklace to place on my neck.

"I am always with Hinata, you are never alone." He said.

"Who sealed me away?" I asked.

"you were too powerful for just one nin. It was a combination of Minato, Naruto, Tsunade, the other Kages, the Akatsuki, most of your rookie nine and other nins supporting their Kages." It was like a knife hearing the people I gave everything for did this to me.

'Why does it hurt so much?" Ryoki smiled bitterly.

"you're a full demon now so you feel things more powerfully then humans." He explained. I couldn't stop crying even as Ryoki gathered me up in his arms and rocked me back and forth.

"Make it stop, please." No matter how much I begged they shook their heads. I slowly cried myself to oblivion. I felt Ryoki kiss my head and whisper he was sorry before I was fully out.

The next time I awoke I was chained in darkness. I screamed for some one to help, I screamed till my voice was hoarse but I was alone, alone chained in the darkness and the only noise was my falling tears.

* * *

Please raise your hand if you want to kill me.

I really didn't mean for this to happen but it came out like this. So yes i started writing a sequel as soon i finished this one. I am making a sequel because this portion of the story is finished and adding more to it doesn't feel right in my 'writing gut'. (yes i just made that up)

Ok so the next one i am adding my own character in it cause i have really missed creating my own. If you read my other storied you understand what i mean;p (hint his name is Sei and he's 10)

It will follow the pattern of my other stories because that's the way the cookie crumbles.

For those that believe it should be a Shikaxhinata i wanted her to have a really deep bond with someone but not a romantic one you know? I am open to any idea's for the sequel but the main plot is hinata is going to take down tenshi.

Hmm thats all for now, please feel free to message me or leave a review.

See you soon,

white shadow


End file.
